


I Love a Frostish

by Zeetrip



Series: Frostish [1]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Bottom Lio Fotia, Dreams, Frostish, Frostish au, Galo x Lio, Happy Ending, Ice Powers, Kinda, M/M, Memories, Mpreg, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Top Galo Thymos, True Love, galolio, no Burnish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: Lio Fotia never liked winter when he was a kid but then a boy named Galo changed his perspective and now he loves winter but then the Frostish, people that can control ice, appeared and he never saw Galo again.He hated the Frostish ever since that day and he wanted them to pay for what they did but then when he found out who the leader of the Frostish is, he now has a change of heart.Okay, for those that have read this story before, I accidentally deleted the first chapter when I was trying to get ride of the chapter I accidentally posted but lucky for me I was able to save the first chapter and the other three chapters and I'm able to post them again. Sorry about that.It is now completed!I do not own Promare.But Anwyll is my oc.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Frostish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623349
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. Mad Frostish: Part One

_It was dark and cold in the forest of Promepolis._

_It was hard to see in the dark but the falling snow and the snow sticking to the ground gave off a faint glow to show where Lio Fotia was at._

_"Hello?" Lio called out into the forest but no one answered._

_Lio looked around hoping he wasn't alone but he didn't see anyone or anything in sight. All he could see were the trees and the snow._

_Then he heard snow crunching behind him._

_He quickly turned his head around to see what looked to be a man walking away from his direction in the distance._

_Lio started walking towards the man with curiosity and worry._

_"Hello?"_

_The man stopped walking and turned back._

_The man's outfit was all white from the jacket with the furry hood to his snow boots and his blue hair was in a mohawk like hairstyle that was getting decorated by the falling snow._

_Lio's pink eyes started to fill up with tears while staring at the man's teal ones. And if Lio was correct, then the man's eyes were trying to tell him that he's going to regret what he was about to do._

_"I'm sorry, Lio." The man whispered and started to walk away. "But I have to go."_

_"Wait!"_

_Lio started to run towards the man, hoping to stop him before he disappeared forever but the snow was too thick for him to go any faster._

_"Please don't leave me!"_

_Lio stopped running and looked around to find any sign of where the man might have gone to but he didn't find anything to show that the man was close._

_No tracks, no paths, nothing._

_He was all alone once again._

_Lio fell to his knees and started to cry harder._

_"Please don't leave me Galo."_

* * *

**Beep Beep Beep**

Lio gasped and looked to his left to find his alarm clock going off.

He groaned and arched his back to stretch a little before turning the godforsaken thing off.

He got up from his bed and felt some trails of his dream's tears on his cheeks. He quickly wiped them off and looked outside his window to see that new snow was coming down to Promepolis for the winter.

When Lio was a boy, he didn't like winter, snow or the cold in general for three reasons. One reason, was because he hated the cold and he actually got sick one time because of how cold he got and he had to do nothing but stay inside and lay in bed for the next few days.

The second reason, was snow. All it did was block roads, make you even more cold and slow you down. Lio once woke up late one morning and was nearly late for school because of all the thick snow that made him not run fast enough but from some sort of luck, he was able to make it just in time.

The last reason, is that his parents died in a car crash thanks to a blizzard that was raging against the dead of night and he had to stay with his aunt and uncle ever since then.

Because of all those reasons, he hated winter, snow and the cold and he wished that it would all just go away forever.

But then Galo showed up.

He was the new student at Lio's elementary school the day before winter and from what Lio heard from the new kid was that he really loved winter with all of his heart.

At first Lio thought they would never get along because of their opposite opinions on winter. But Galo came up to him and talked about how winter and the cold can also be a good thing.

One of the reasons why Galo loved winter, was because it was the season where you could do fun things like snowball fights, sledding, ice skating or build all kinds of things like snowmen or snow forts.

Another reason, was that winter is the season of Christmas, which was his favorite holiday because giving gifts to the people he loves warms his heart.

And the final reason, was because Galo really loved snow. He thought it was beautiful because when it first starts to fall, it looked like tiny pieces of diamonds were falling from the sky. And when it sticks to the ground, it looked like a field of ice cream.

Lio didn't see what Galo saw but as soon as recess started, Galo took him to the clearest space in the playground and showed him the beauty of it all.

Lio remembered when he looked up at the falling snow and saw that it looked more like crystals were falling from the icy blue sky.

Lio smiled sadly at the snow and grabbed a silver necklace by his alarm clock. The necklace wasn't fancy or anything but Lio loved and cherished it with all his heart because it had the little plastic, blue ring with tiny little snowflakes as the pendent. Galo gave him that ring the same day they went ice skating.

Lio hung on to Galo the whole time they were on the ice because he was afraid of falling but Galo made sure to make him feel as safe as possible.

And when they were done, Galo got down on one knee and gave him the little ring.

_"Lio Fotia, will you marry me?"_

Lio couldn't believe Galo asked that question especially when they were still kids and couldn't get married yet but at that moment he didn't care, be wanted to be with Galo forever.

_"Yes."_

That was the best day of Lio's life and he was hoping to have many more to come.

But then they showed up.

**The Frostish.**

Thirty years ago, some of the human race developed the ability to make snow and ice at will and because of that, half of the world was in a huge snowstorm that lasted for days.

Lio witnessed that storm and it took Galo away.

Lio put the necklace around his neck and gently clenched the ring, thinking about Galo one more time before he got up to get ready for work.

**Timeskip**

Lio sat in his office while looking over the newspaper he got from the coffee shop on his way here.

'Frostish Found in the Mountains' it read. Lio smiled and turned the page to get more of the story but before he could read anymore, he heard the emergency alarm going off in the building.

The door slammed opened to reveal a man with long purple-blue hair with his bangs covering his right eye.

"LIO YOU'RE WITH ME!" The man yelled over the alarm.

"GOT IT MEIS!" Lio yelled back and followed him towards the rest of the team.

"FREEZING RESCUE!" Ignis started their call while putting on a dark blue jacket.

"DISPATCH." Everyone gave knocks at the same time and ran off to their separate vehicles.

Lio and Meis got into the rescue plane and went off into the sky. Thank god the snow stopped falling an hour before Lio got to work or else the mission wouldn't be easy to handle.

Lio looked out the window to see one of the biggest buildings in the city growing large towers of ice in one of the middle floors.

"Shit, it's a big one this time." Meis panicked a little but then looked at Lio with determination. "You going in?"

Lio gave an encouraging smile. "You know it."

Lio ran off to the back where a black, iceproof suit of armor and a flaming sword were ready to go.

Meis got the plane closer to the building where the ice was growing less. He looked behind him to see Lio already inside the armor.

"Ready?"

Lio gave a nod and that was Meis's que to turn the plane around and open the backdoor.

Lio jumped off the plane and slide on the ice to get to the floor where the ice was coming from.

Lio looked for any sign of a Frostish around but he didn't see anyone in sight.

"Hello, can you hear me Lio?" A voice asked. Lio looked to the right of the glass of his helmet and saw a man with messy red hair and red eyes.

"I hear you Gueira."

"Good, head to the next floor." Gueira instructed. "There are some people trapped in a room."

Lio didn't need to be told twice. He head to the next floor and a large piece of ice was covering a door that was being banged on by the people trying to get out.

Lio ran over to the ice and sliced it with his flaming sword in one go.

The ice broke in half and the door finally opened for the panicking people.

Lio lead them to the lower top of the building where Meis had the plane ready for them to get on board.

* * *

In another area, Gueira was looking at the top of the building though a screen and saw that the other top of the building had three people on top and there was energy surrounding all three of them.

"Shit." Gueira turned on his microphone and soon enough he saw Lio helping the passengers on board. "Lio."

Lio looked at Gueira with a worried look.

"Behind you."

Lio gasped and quickly turned around to where ice was covering the other top of the building.

"There's three people behind the ice and I'm picking up major levels of energy from these guys." Gueira explained.

Lio took out his sword and made it blow out more fire so it could melt the ice. Once the ice melted, three people were definitely on the top. Two females and one male dressed in white and definitely ready for winter.

The three of them were wearing snowboard helmets and if Lio didn't know better, he would say that they wanted to go snowboarding but they had to get rid of Freezing Rescue first.

Lio gasped in both fear and determination. He was meeting real life Frostish for the first time ever since he joined Freezing Rescue.

One female made her boots into skates with the ice coming from her hands, the smaller female doing the same. And the male made a throne made out of ice and snow and he sat there with his legs wide open and his fingertips pressed together.

Meis and Gueira gasped in surprise and shock.

"Captain, those guys are Mad Frostish." Remi alerted Ignis.

"Mad Frostish?" Ignis hoped he heard that correctly.

"Yes sir, most of them were captured but the leader and the top two generals are still at large." Remi stated.

Ignis pressed on his earpiece microphone. "Lio don't underestimate him, this guy is the leader of Mad Frostish. The world's been hunting him down for thirty years."

Lio heard every word the captain was saying but he didn't care about any of it.

He looked up at the leader with pure hate and rage.

This was it, the moment he was waiting for for so long. He was hoping he would take on the Frostish one day so he could get revenge and now was the time to do that.

"So this guy's the boss, huh?" Lio growled.

Meis showed up on the glass with a worried expression. "Lio don't."

"Meis you need to get these people out of here right now." Lio ordered and stood in a fighting position.

Meis made the plane go off a few feet up into the air but he gave Lio a stern look.

"Don't be stupid man these guys could kill you." Meis warned.

"You know he's not going to listen to you right?" Gueira asked Meis with a roll of his eyes.

"Hell yeah, I'm not letting these assholes get away." Lio growled. "I'm going to make sure each and every one of them is captured, even if I die trying."

"Wait! Put your sword behind your back." Gueira instructed.

Lio raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just do it."

Lio did as he was instructed and Gueira pressed one of the tan buttons on his desk.

That was when Lio's armor started to produce large flames like his sword, from his helmet to his boots.

Lio smiled. "Thanks."

"Anytime." 

"COME AT ME YOU FILTHY FROSTISH TRASH." Lio screamed at them.

The two females made ice slides and skated towards Lio while shooting ice at him but Lio was faster and he went straight for the taller girl. Punching her right in the stomach then used his sword to cut some of her winter gear off including her helmet.

Lio turned his sword and the bottom shooted out fire which made the girl get hurt and make her fall unconscious.

"AINA!" The other girl called out but received no answer.

Lio turned around and charged at her. The smaller girl produced more ice and tried to attack him but he was able to avoid all of her attacks and got close enough to cut some of her gear and helmet.

Then he made her fall unconscious with the help of the fire he shot at her.

Once Lio was done, he looked up at the man still sitting on his thone.

"HEY YOU SON OF A BITCH, COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN." Lio yelled at him.

The man got off his throne and clapped his hands once to make a sword made of ice, then he made his boots into ice skates like what the girls did.

Lio got his weapon ready and got into a fighting position once again.

'This is for you Galo.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen Promare yet but I'm hoping that this story is good nonetheless. I hope you all like it and have a great day or night everyone and I'm so sorry that I messed up.


	2. Mad Frostish: Part Two

_Lio walked through the streets of Promepolis to get to Galo's house, looking at his new engagement ring along the way._

_He's so happy that Galo wants to marry him and he couldn't get that one life changing question out of his head every time he looked at the ring._

_"Lio Fotia, will you marry me?"_

_Lio stopped walking and wondered how a kind hearted boy like Galo would want to be with someone as hot tempered as him. Maybe it's because Galo sees something in him that he can't but he doesn't know for sure. Maybe he'll ask him when he gets there._

_Before Lio knew it, he started to feel cold and it was starting to get dark outside. He looked up at the sky and saw midnight blue clouds starting to cover the sky._

_Lio didn't hear that it was going to rain today but that wasn't important at the moment. He needed to hurry and get to Galo's house fast before the rain started to fall._

_He then started running like_ _his life depended on it but after a little while, he started to get tired and had to stop by a streetlight to catch his breath._

_Then he felt something cold touch the top of his head._

_"Huh?"_

_Lio touched his head to feel that his hair was slowly starting to get wet but what caught his attention was that the rain felt a little lighter then usual._

_Lio raised an eyebrow and looked up to see what was wrong but then his eyes went wide._

_It was snowing._

_'Is there something wrong with the weather or something?' Lio thought, confused. 'It's the middle of summer.'_

_Then Lio started to hear screaming from further down the street._

_Lio looked to see that millions of people were running away and coming in his direction._

_Lio looked closer to see what the people could possibly be running from. That was when he saw giant pillers, spikes and walls of ice growing anywhere and everywhere at a fast rate._

_Lio panicked and started to run with the crowd but then he remembered Galo. His house was in the same direction the ice was coming from. Was he okay? Is he safe? Where is he?_

_Lio turned on his heal and started to run for Galo's house once again._

_"GALO?"_

_Lio bumped into some people then and there but he didn't have time to apologize to them, he needed to find Galo._

_"GALO?"_

_Lio was almost out of the crowd but then a tall man picked him up and carried him on his shoulder._

_"KID WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW."_

_"NO, I NEED TO FIND SOMEONE." Lio kicked the man and tried to free himself but the man was too strong. "LET ME GO."_

_The man didn't listen and started running with the people._

_"GALO!" Lio cryed out but didn't receive an answer._

Lio would never forget that day.

That day was the day, the Great World Freeze started and the Frostish were to blame for killing many innocent people around the world during that time.

The day after the panic, everyone found warm shelter to stay in until the Freeze was over. Lio searched for Galo everywhere he went, hoping that he was safe.

But no matter where he looked, he never found him.

He either died during the Freeze or he was one of the Frostish. Lio didn't want to believe either of those statements and the thought of Galo being dead or Frostish just hurts his heart.

After the Freeze was finally over, the city went back to normal after a while and as soon as Lio was outside once again, he ran straight to Galo's house and what he saw made him lose all hope.

_The small house was destroyed by all the ice that grew from the inside, giant pillers and spikes of ice were poking out from the windows, the roof and other parts of the house._

_Lio got down on his knees and tears started to fall down his face._

_"No." He whispered softly and started to cry harder._

_"GALO!"_

Lio never saw Galo again and he blamed the Frostish for taking him away from him.

On that same day, Lio made a vow. A vow to make the Frostish pay for what they did and his ring was a reminder of that vow, as well as his beloved Galo.

The dreams started happening not too long after.

Lio didn't know why but every night since he made the vow, he dreamed about Galo every night. And as the years went by, it was like Galo was growing up with him but it was impossible since he was gone.

Lio tried to ignore them but every time he would dream about Galo, Lio is reminded of how much he misses him and wished that he was here with him right now.

That's why he trained to become one of the members of Freezing Rescue so he could fulfill his vow and take down all the Frostish.

Lio stared up at the Frostish boss with pure hate.

Then the boss made an ice slide of his own and skated towards Lio at full speed.

Lio charged and got his sword ready to cut him but the boss went at an incredible speed. He tried to use his ice sword to try to cut Lio right in the face but once the sword touched his helmet, it melted in an instant.

Lio sighed in relief, then tried to cut the boss's helmet but the man moved back just in time before it could even touch it.

Then the man produced ice from his hand and shot a lot of it at Lio's helmet, causing him to go blind and the helmet to freeze.

Lio tired to get some of the ice off with his sword. Some was able to come off but only an eye's worth and before he knew it, the man sliced his helmet with another ice sword, causing his helmet to break in half and expose the right side of his face.

The man stopped and his head jerked to show that he was surprised to see Lio's face.

Lio didn't get why the man suddenly seemed surprised but he could care less about what this man thought.

This gave Lio enough time to get his sword ready then he sliced the boss's own helmet in half in one blow and the boss fell on his ass before the helmet broke and exposed his entire face.

Lio pointed his sword at the man.

"Got you now you son of a...."

The man looked up at him and Lio's eyes went wide.

No.

It couldn't be?

Lio started to shake and his eyes started to fill with tears. The man had blue hair in the same mohawk like in his dreams and his teal eyes looked up at him with surprise yet frustration and regret.

"Galo?"

The man bowed his head like he didn't know what to do anymore. Then he looked up at Lio again with the same look of regret that Lio knew all to well and hated so much.

"Hello Lio, I've missed you."

Lio let the tears fall down his face, his body shaking a little more.

Before either of them could say anything else, a black aircraft came in and landed infront of them. The back door opened to reveal men in dark red armor and pointing fire weapons at Galo and the two still unconscious girls.

Lio knew these guys, they're the Burn Force and they're the ones who take the Frostish away and send them into jail for their crimes.

Galo raised his arms up in defeat but still looked at Lio with a little frustration. "We surrender."

A male member of the Burn Force gently touched Lio's shoulders and made him take a few steps back. "We'll take it from here."

The Burn Force took the two girls and Galo off the ground and handcuffed them with flaming cuffs that only harmed the Frostish. Two men carried the girls while two other men took both of Galo's arms and lead him to the aircraft.

"Galo is the l-l-leader?" Lio spoke softly, his voice giving away that he'll cry again.

Lio never thought that Galo would become a Frostish or do any of the terrible things that the Frostish did to the city.

He knew him as a kind hearted person that would always try to do the right thing so why would he become the leader of Mad Frostish and do crimes?

"Lio?"

Lio jumped and looked to the other side of his helmet to see that Meis was looking at him with a worried expression.

"Are you okay? I'm coming to get you, I already got the people to safety." He explained.

Lio didn't say anything, instead another tear rolled down his cheek and Meis could tell that he wasn't okay.

Not at all.


	3. A Frostish's Memories

Galo always loved winter and what made it even better was that Lio was with him and he had someone he could share the joys of the season with.

He knows that some people hate winter, snow or the cold in general, Lio was even one of those people but no matter what they said, he would always love the most beautiful time of the year no matter what because he saw the good in it.

His family had to move when he was really young and unlike some kids, he was excited about the move because this was his opportunity to see new things and meet new people. He couldn't even stand still on the first day of his new school and he was hoping to make a lot of new friends.

Once he got there, he definitely made a lot of new friends, but his two best friends were two girls. A pink haired, blue eyed girl named Aina and a girl who had blue eyes and blond hair with pink highlights, named Lucia.

_"It's snowing!" Lucia shouted in excitement and pressed her face up to the classroom window, trying to get a better look of the snow falling._

_"Awesome!" Aina came and looked outside the window too._

_"The best part about my move." Galo confessed and put his palms on the glass. "I get to spend my favorite season."_

_"Let's go outside." Aina ran over to go get her winter gear on, Lucia following her._

_Galo took one more look out the window before turning and running over to the coat racks but then stopped when he_ _noticed a boy with really light green hair and pink eyes, looking out at the snowing weather with disgust._

_"Galo?" Lucia called from the coat racks. "You coming?"_

_"Yeah." Galo answered and walked over to the two girls but before he could grab his coat, he looked back at the boy who now had a book in his hands and didn't even bother to put his winter stuff on to go outside._

_"Hey girls?" Galo asked._

_"Yeah?" Aina answered._

_"Who's that?" Galo asked, still looking at the boy._

_The two girls looked over at who Galo mentioned then Aina rolled her eyes._

_"Oh, that's Lio Fotia." Lucia answered, putting on her fuzzy hat._

_"Don't waist your time on him Galo, he's a hothead and he prefers to be alone." Aina explained._

_Galo looked over at the girls again before turning back to the boy._

_"I'll meet you two out there." Galo promised and walked over to Lio._

_"Wait Galo." Lucia tried to warn but Galo just kept walking._

_Lio felt someone's presence and looked up to see the new kid looking down at him with a small smile._

_"Hello, I'm Galo Thymos." Galo greeted and offered his hand for Lio to shake._

_Lio put his book down and shook Galo's hand. "Lio Fotia."_

_"Nice to meet you Lio." Galo said and took his hand away. "How come you're not going outside like everyone else?"_

_Lio turned his gaze away from Galo. "Because I hate winter."_

_"Oh."_

_Galo probably should have known. Why else would he stay indoors and just read a book by himself in the empty classroom?_

_"Can I ask why?"_

_"Why do you want to know?"_

_"Just curious."_

_Galo can tell that Lio was getting a little irritated by his nosiness and he knows that he should leave him alone but his heart was telling him that he wants and needs to help this kid._

_Lio sighed and got up off his chair to look up straight at Galo. "There are three reasons. One, I hate the cold. Two, snow slows you down. And three, the snow took my parents away from me."_

_Galo gasped at that last one._

_Lio looked away and tried to hold back some tears threatening to fall._

_Galo couldn't help but to bring Lio in for an embrace. He thought that he might push him away or to yell for him to let go but instead, Lio hung on to Galo and cried into his chest._

_"I'm so sorry." Galo rubbed his back to give him a little more comfort._

_When Lio calmed down, he let go of Galo and looked up at him, his eyes red from crying._

_'I shouldn't have asked.' Galo now felt guilty for asking. He just brought Lio a horrible memory back when he didn't mean to and now he just wished that he could take it back._

_Galo wiped the tear trails off of Lio's face. "If you don't want to go out that's fine, I'm not going to force you to go out. And I'm sorry I asked."_

_Lio shook his head. "It's alright, you didn't know."_

_Lio then took Galo's hand and lead him to the coat racks which made Galo confused for a moment but then Lio spoke up._

_"You made a promise to your friends and I don't wanna be alone, do you mind if I stay with you?" Lio shyly asked, putting his coat on and trying to hide his blush._

_Galo gave him a small smile and nodded. "Of course, what are friends for?"_

_Once they got out, they only had fifteen more minutes left but that gave Galo plenty of time to play a quick game of snowball fight with Aina and Lucia._

_He even got Lio to play and show him that winter can be your very own playground if you know what you want to do._

_But then for the last five minutes, he brought Lio to the clearest part of the playground and put a hand on Lio's shoulder and asked. "What do you see?"_

_Lio was confused for a moment but then gave his answer. "I see a feild of snow."_

_Galo shook his head with a smile. "That's what you're head sees, what does your heart see?"_

_Galo looked back at the feild. "I see a feild of ice cream even though you can't eat it since it's on the ground but I think it's a lovely sight to see."_

_Galo looked back at Lio. "So what does your heart see?"_

_Lio looked back at the feild and it took him a moment but Galo was patient enough to wait._

_"I see...a blanket of white frosting, like on a cake." Lio finally answered._

_Galo didn't really see how snow could be like frosting but that didn't matter. As long as Lio now saw something other then just plain old snow._

_"That's good." Galo praised and then fell to lay on his back. "Now lay on your back and look up at the tiny diamonds falling from the sky."_

_Lio did as he instructed and looked up with a smile. "They look more like tiny crystals."_

_Galo shrugged. "However you see them." He then turned his gaze back to Lio. "Winter is also the season of Christmas you know."_

_Lio looked back at Galo. "Is Christmas your favorite holiday?"_

_Galo nodded. "Yeah because I love giving the people I love something nice and whenever I see their faces full of joy, it just warms my heart."_

_Lio smiled and held on to Galo's hand. This made Galo blush a little but he didn't dare hide it. He held Lio's hand with the same squeeze as him._

And from that day, Galo knew that he fell in love with his new friend.

After that day, they spend so much time together, either by playing winter games with just each other or really just being with each other in general.

On the last day, he planned to share Lio one more beautiful thing about winter before it ended tomorrow.

_He was on his way to Lio's house but stopped when he spotted a capsule vending machine by the toy store, filled with toy rings of all kinds and colors._

_Galo thought about getting one and giving it to Lio as a late present but then something struck him._

_What if he asked Lio to marry him?_

_He has been in love with Lio ever since they met and shared that moment together but they've only met a little while ago so it was probably too soon. But then again, what would Lio think?_

_Galo didn't know for sure, he decided that he wanted to find out for hinself so he bought one of the rings and the one he received was a blue one with some tiny snowflakes designed on it._

_After a few more minutes of walking, Galo arrived at Lio's house and took him to the lake, where the ice was still thick and solid for them to go ice skating._

_"I don't know about this Galo." Lio admitted with a little shiver, not from the cold but of fear._

_Galo gently held both of Lio's hands and gave him a smile. "I know it seems scary but I'm here for you and you can hang on to me the whole time if you want."_

_And Lio did just that, they skated nice and slow and Galo made sure to make Lio feel safe as much as possible. He'll have to teach him to skate on his own next wintet_ _but right now, Galo loved the feeling of Lio being close to him like this._

_Once they were done, Galo and Lio sat down by a log, watching the twilight sky go into color._

_Well more like Lio was watching the sky. Galo was staring at Lio's beautiful face and wondered if this was a good time to ask him._

_He probably shouldn't because they're still kids and he's sure that Lio will think that he's rushing into things but then again, what if he never got another chance like this again? Then he wouldn't have told Lio how he felt._

_He didn't want that._

_Not at all._

_"Lio?"_

_Lio turned to Galo. "Yeah?"_

_Galo took a deep breath. It was now or never._

_"You and I have been friends for a little while and all this time, I was always happy that I could be your friend. And on that day when I was able to change your mind about winter, I started to develop feelings for you and no, I may not understand this feeling completely but I know that I really, really like you Lio."_

_Lio's eyes went wide and Galo closed his eyes in shame, he should have just...._

_"I like you too Galo."_

_Galo opened his eyes and looked at Lio in shock. "What?"_

_"I like you too." Lio blushed a little and gave Galo a smile. "Ever since you comforted me in the classroom."_

_Galo couldn't believe it, Lio liked him too. He would be lying if he said he wasn't the luckiest boy in the world because right now was the greatest moment of his life, then he remembered._

_"Lio?" He dug in his pocket and felt the ring, ready to be given._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Look I know I'm probably rushing into things but I don't know if I'll ever get another chance like this again, so I want to do this before it's too late." Galo got off the log, got down on one knee and took out the ring._

_"Lio Fotia, will you marry me?"_

_Lio looked at him in shook but got over it quickly and looked at Galo with a hug smile._

_"Yes."_

_Galo smiled and put the ring on Lio's left ring finger then gave it a little kiss, which made both boys blush but they didn't care, they were just happy that they can be with the person they like forever._

Or so they thought.

_Thirty years ago, in the middle of summer, Galo was just sitting in the living room, reading a book on the couch when he saw that it started to snow. Which made him confused because, why would it be snowing in the middle of summer?_

_Then he heard screaming in the city and saw that people were running from ice that was growing everywhere._

_Galo started to get scared and ran to the front door but then a piece of ice grew through his home and was about to stab his face._

_He screamed and by instinct, he pointed his palm and what came out was ice and snow that broke it into pieces._

_Galo froze and stared at his palm in shock._

_"Did.....did I just...do.....that?"_

_This couldn't be real. He can't produce ice and snow. This is all just a bad dream, right?_

_Galo looked out the window to see that there were no more people running and ice was everywhere outside._

_He pointed his palm to the window and thought about how scared he felt when that ice was about to stab him. And before he knew it, spikes of ice went out his palm and went straight out of his window._

_Galo backed away and thought about how the ice and snow suddenly appeared. Could there be people just like him that are able to do this?_

_He didn't know but one thing is for certain, he doesn't want to scare or hurt anyone._

_And Lio._

_He would rather die then hurt him._

_He had to get out of here and it'll probably be best if Lio thought that he was gone. He doesn't want to drag him into this, he's probably scared just like the rest of those people._

_He should destroy his house to make it seem more believable. Good thing his parents weren't home, because he didn't want to hurt them too and he doesn't want them to be afraid of him._

_Galo went to the middle of the living room and concentrated on what made him scared the most._

_The ice that was about to stab him, hurting people, hurting Lio and Lio being afraid of him._

_Ice started to produce from the ground and then large amounts of ice went straight out of his house and destroyed the entire thing._

_He took a deep breath and made an ice shield to cover his head then he made an ice piller at the bottom of his feet. The piller went through the roof, breaking part of the house in the process._

_He then went down safely thanks to the ice that he created then he ran to the left, where the ice came from but then stopped and turned back._

_It was now deserted but the ice was still covering the buildings, streetlights and roads._

_Lio's home was in that direction and he knew that he can never go there again, not after what he just discovered._

_He doesn't want to be apart from Lio but what choice did he have? He'll regret this, he knows he will but it's the only one he has and Lio can never find out._

_"I'm sorry Lio." He turned and started to run. "But I have to go."_

**_Timeskip_ **

_He ran for as long as his legs could take him and the next thing he knew, he ended up in the forest where there was a whole lot more snow coming down._

_And what shocked Galo, was that he didn't feel cold at all. His feet didn't go through the snow like it usually would, instead it was like he was walking on a carpet of leaves that have been long dead. And the snow that was coming down felt more like flower petals, soft and dry._

_He walked the rest of the way until he reached one of the mountains, he felt so exhausted from running for so long._

_He stopped by a toddler sized rock then he slumped down on it. He looked up to see that the entire city of Promepolis was now covered in ice in their most terrifying shapes and the snow that shouldn't be falling at a time like this. Galo felt sick, because of people like him, the people that live in the city are afraid._

_"Lio."_

_It was a little whisper but he's sure that the ice and snow could hear it like he was yelling._

_And from that day on, Galo for the first time, hated winter._

A while after, he continued walking up the mountains. He was able to stumble upon a few more people that were like him and he was surprised to learn that his two best friends, Aina and Lucia, became Frostish just like him. 

They all explained to him that they weren't trying to hurt anybody or anything. They're powers have just developed whenever they got scared and they didn't know how to control it when they first started it.

Galo never knew and he felt so sorry for all of them, especially for those who are still afraid to use their own powers.

He wanted to help them but what could he do? He's only a kid but a kid could make a difference, couldn't he?

That day, Galo made a vow to help the Frostish people no matter what. They needed to be protected and he was willing to die for them because they didn't ask to become Frostish, they weren't given a choice.

Neither did he.

He didn't know why, but ever since he made his vow, he's been having dreams about Lio. He was walking in the forest, in the dark and he heard someone say 'hello?'

When he turned around, he saw Lio with tears rolling down his face and Galo felt so bad and he wanted to go to him, embrace him and tell him that he wants to come back.

But he can't.

Instead he said the same words he said before he left the city and walked away.

_"Please don't leave me Galo."_

Those words were enough to make Galo turn around but once he did, Lio was gone.

Tears flowed down his own face and he bowed his head. "Please forgive me Lio."

After that, he wakes up crying and no matter how hard he tried not to think about it, he would always think of Lio and those dreams never go away.

For many years, he's been dreaming about Lio, helping the Frostish and training for whenever he needed to fight.

They all stayed in a little village that they were able to build thanks to their ice and Galo was happy to make everyone feel more comfortable with their powers.

Once he got older, he went to his people and gave an announcement that they should make their own home, a place where the Frostish can be themselves. But in order to make that happen, they have to tell the people of Promepolis to leave them alone.

Everyone in their village agreed. They didn't want to live in fear anymore and a new home where they can be free was a great idea in their opinion.

But then Burn Force came into the picture and they took some of their people away.

That's when the Mad Frostish were born and Galo was made the leader. Aina and Lucia volunteered to become fighters along side him because they wanted to fight and save the Frostish as well.

Ever since that day, Mad Frostish was making ice grow out of buildings. From the littlest store, to a huge office building like the one they just did a few minutes ago. Just to get people's attention and try to make Promepolis to leave them alone.

He thought that they could handle it but then Galo had to fight that icefighter after Aina and Lucia have been defeated.

And that icefighter had to be Lio Fotia.

He should have known he would find out eventually but instead, he thought he could keep his secret and protect Lio.

But Lio just had to become a member of Freezing Rescue and find out that he's a Frostish in one of the worst ways possible.

Lio was crying the moment he saw his face after so long and Galo looked up at him in regret. Lio must have been thinking about him through all these years and Galo felt so bad.

Just thinking about it in the Burn Force aircraft made him want to cry but he had to remain strong. He needed to get the Frostish out of prison and he needed to use this time to think of a plan.

Aina and Lucia woke up a few minutes later with groans.

"Good you two are awake."

Aina looked around the aircraft once she got her sight back then she looked at Galo with confusion. "Galo, where are we?"

"Burn Force aircraft." Galo answered simply.

"Oh fuck." Lucia cursed.

"Don't worry, I got a plan." Galo reassured.

"What's your plan?" Aina asked, a little unsure that he has a good one.

Galo looked at the pilot and saw that he wasn't looking towards them, then he turned back to the girls.

"Once we get to jail, we're going to take the Frostish back."

The girls gasped softly.

"Breakout!?" Aina whispered.

Galo nodded. "I've waited long enough and they haven't released anyone or left us alone. So if we want them back, we'll just have to take them back ourselves."

"Are you crazy?!" Lucia then gave him a huge smile. "Because I'm loving it."

"How do we do this?" Aina asked. "There will be millions of those Burn Force members watching our every move and we won't be able to grabe the keys anyway because they're on fire just like these cuffs." She lifted up hers to demonstrate the flames on them.

"I know." Galo looked to the side for a moment. "Do you two remember Lio Fotia?"

"Our elementary school classmate?" Lucia asked.

"And the one you fell in love with?" Aina added, knowing that Galo loved him ever since they were kids.

Galo nodded. "He was the one who fought us."

The girls' eyes widend.

"How...?" Aina was about to ask.

"I sliced open half of his helmet with a sword and he sliced my helmet off and saw my face." Galo explained.

"Okay and what about him?"

Galo looked through the front window of the aircraft and saw that they were close to jail. But not only that, but he also saw the plane from Freezing Rescue was there as well.

"I think he can help us."


	4. Freezing Breakout

Meis knew something was wrong with Lio ever since he took the last members of Mad Frostish down but when he asked him, he didn't get an answer.

Lio just kept staring out the window the entire flight, not saying a word which made Meis worry even more.

Once they landed on the top of Freezing Rescue headquarters, he turned the engine off and looked straight at Lio.

"What happened?" Meis asked with worry and concern.

Lio looked at Meis for a moment but then turned back to the window. He didn't want to talk about this, he was too upset about his discovery.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned back to see Meis who had a worried look and his eyes were pleading for him to talk.

"Lio, you know you can tell me anything right?" Meis asked gently. "I'm here for you. Tell me what happened and I'm sure we can figure this out, okay?"

Lio took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears in. He knows that both Meis and Gueira are there for him ever since they noticed he woke up crying on one of the first nights of their Freezing Rescue training days. He's told them everything from Galo, to his dreams and his little ring. They got along pretty well and he's always told them what was wrong but he really doesn't want to tell Meis what happened.

He didn't want to cry again but the look Meis was giving him right now was saying that he wasn't going to get out of it until he talks to him.

He took one more deep breath, then looked straight at Meis.

"Promise not to tell anyone other then Gueira?"

Meis nodded and crossed his heart.

"Okay. When I defeated the leader, I broke his helmet open and I saw his face and it turns out, he's the one person I thought I would never see in real life again." Lio started to tear up once again, remembering Galo looking up at him with regret.

"Who was it?"

Lio took another deep breath and tears started to fall from his face once again.

"It was...G-G-Galo Thymos."

Meis's eyes widend.

Lio broke it and hung on to Meis like his life depended on it. Meis let Lio cry on his shoulder and he rubbed his back, to give him some comfort.

He couldn't believe that Lio's old friend and pretty much, fiance is a Frostish but there was nothing they can do about it. A Frostish is a Frostish.

After a few minutes, Lio started to calm down then he pulled back and looked up at Meis with red eyes.

"I'm so sorry Lio" Meis said.

Lio shook his head. "It wasn't your fault, neither is it mine or his that he's a Frostish."

Meis nodded in agreement. Then he looked to the side for a second to see a wrench on the floor. Meis looked at it for a moment then he looked back at Lio with a little gleam in his eyes.

"Do you still love Galo?" Meis asked with a small smile.

"Yes." Lio answered. "I still do, even if he is a Frostish."

Meis got up and grabbed the wrench from the floor. "Good, because I'm gonna help you get to him."

* * *

"They should've been back by now." Gueira thought aloud while walking up the stairs to the top of the building.

It's been at least twenty minutes since they completed the mission and Lio and Meis should have came down ten minutes ago.

Gueira was climbing the last set of stairs when he heard an engine roaring. He ran up the rest of the way and saw that the plane that Meis and Lio were on earlier was taken flight again and leaving headquarters.

Gueira looked closer and saw that Lio was the one controlling the plane and Meis was nowhere to be seen.

"WAIT LIO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Gueira tried to yell over the engine but with no luck when Lio took off and disappeared.

"What the hell?" Gueira asked and looked around. That's when he spotted Meis, laying on the ground.

"MEIS!" He yelled and ran over to him.

He went over and saw that Meis was definitely knocked out, cold then he noticed that there was something in his right hand. Gueira opened that hand up and saw a crumpled up, piece of paper.

He opened it up and it read,

 _I'm sorry, but I have to do this and if this makes me everyone's_ _enemy_ , _then so be it. Galo Thymos is the leader of Mad Frostish._

_-Lio Fotia_

Gueira's eyes widend for a second but then he gave a sad and defeated sigh before turning back to were Lio took off. "Good luck Lio."

* * *

Lio flew for a few minutes that felt like hours when he finally arrived at the desert where the jail for Frostish was placed.

Nobody was around yet so this was the perfect opportunity to get ready for what he was about to do.

He might regret it later because once he does this, he can't go back to being a member of Freezing Rescue. He took his dark blue jacket that had the Freezing Rescue logo on the back. A glove, clenched into a fist with a snowflake, an ice axe, and some fire around it.

The reason why he joined was because he hated the Frostish for causing all of the terrible things that have happened in his life. Now, ever since he learned that Galo is a Frostish, his view has changed a little. Are all the Frostish bad or are there some that are good?

He wants answers and he was going to get them one way or another.

Lio heard a plane coming and he recognized it as the aircraft that took Galo and those two girls away.

Once the it landed, four male members of Burn Force took Galo and the two girls inside the prison.

Lio took one more look at his jacket then he tossed it on the passenger seat.

* * *

Fire and heaters were activating everywhere, giving a suffocating smell that was enough for Galo, Aina, Lucia and the other Frostish here to pass out and die.

Heat was something Galo hated, ever since he became a Frostish. The heat hasn't been nice to him at all and whenever he got near any, he felt like he was going to melt like a snowman.

The three of them were lead down a hallway leading to the prison cells. A guard opened the door and they continued on.

And what the three of them saw was absolute horrifying.

In every cell, Frostish people, old and young, wore devices around their wrists to prevent them from producing ice. Not only that but some were even wrapped in bandages and some were laying on the ground, not being able to move.

The ones that were still standing were getting weaker and weaker from the heat, sweating to death, and trying to breath but the intense heat was making it impossible for them.

Galo and the girls softly gasped with horror, hating the scene before them and wishing that they could help them. But they couldn't do anything with the god forsaken devices around their own wrists.

They were lead down the hall and into another cell where it was empty except for a bucket in the corner. One of the guards opened the cell and pointed to the room.

"Alright, get in."

The three of them didn't move until another guard shoved all of them inside and locked them in before taking off.

Galo looked where the guards left with a scowl and then went to the bars but not to close to get burnt.

"Galo?"

Galo and the girls looked next door to see a young Frostish man with hip length, black hair, a rose gold eye, soft features and bandages around his arms, legs and left eye looking at him in shook.

"Anwyll!" All three said in unison.

"They got to you too?" Galo asked even though it was obvious that he got hurt.

"It's nothing, I'm okay." Anwyll tried to reassure them.

"You are not okay, that Kray Foresight tested on you and many others." Galo protested. "It makes me fucking sick."

Galo looked around for any guards walking around. He didn't see any around, perfect chance to try to get the devices off.

"Stand back." He ordered. Anwyll and the girls did as he said and took a few steps away from him.

Galo concentrated really hard on his goal and his fears, he even thought about how hurt Lio looked when he saw his face.

Sparks of ice was seen in Galo's hands, making Anwyll look at him with shook because he wasn't able to do that when he tried to use his powers.

Galo used more energy and then more ice and snow started to produce from his hands. He continued to think about how he could save the Frostish from this hell and Lio.

Lio.

This time, he's taking Lio with him.

Galo used all of his energy and screamed with determination. Ice and snow know going everywhere from the walls, to the floor and the bars in each cell and the devices on his wrists breaking from the frost that covered them.

Galo looked at his wrists for a moment, then he gave the frozen bars a good punch that sent the pieces flying.

Just after he did that, the alarm started to go off on the building.

"Shit, Aina, Lucia." Galo called and the two girls went to him and they let him freeze the devices. Once they were frozen, they smashed their wrists to the wall, making the devices break off easily.

"We need to get everyone out of here, right now." Galo ordered and the three of them got to work.

* * *

Lio ran through the many halls of the prison and tried to find the Frostish prisoners but so far, he didn't see them anywhere.

He turned another corner but then he was met with some Burn Force guards who pointed flaming spears at him.

"FREEZE."

Lio jumped and raised his arms up in surrender but then ice and snow went past him in the speed of light and shot the gaurds, causing them to become frozen statues.

Lio turned around to see Galo with his hand pointing at the guards. "You freeze."

Lio chuckled a little at the joke but then pointed to the way he came. "Follow me, there are aircrafts this way."

"Do as he says." Galo told the others and he and the other Frostish followed Lio to the top of the building that was filled with the Burn Force planes and the Freezing Rescue plane.

"Okay, a few to each one." Galo ordered and helped some of them get on one.

Everyone did as he said and got on board one aircraft they could take. With the few Frostish they had, they were able to fill four aircrafts, counting the Freezing Rescue plane, with Galo, Aina, Lucia and Lio as the pilots.

Before Lio could start the engine on the plane, fire was suddenly blasted at the window, causing the glass to break a little. The Frostish on his plane, screamed and clung on to one another for dear life.

"Shit." Lio cursed and saw that the members of Burn Force have arrived.

He tried to start the engine again, this time a success. Once he was a few feet off the ground, he looked to see that the other three were being attacked by the Burn Force's fire as well but Aina and Lucia were able to make a giant ice wall, covering their attacks and giving them enough time to get their engines running.

The four of them were able to fly safely off the ground and they all flew away from the prison.


	5. The Village in the Mountains

Lio didn't know how long they've been flying, it felt like hours but it could have been just a few minutes.

He looked in the back to see the Frostish children crying and the older ones were trying to calm them down. Even though they were just as scared as they were.

Lio wanted to cry just by the sight of this. They were all terrified and it just broke his heart to see them all suffer like this.

'What happened to them?' Lio thought before turning back to the sky where he continued to stay behind Galo, Aina and Lucia.

"Excuse me?"

Lio turned around to meet a really cute boy with hip length, black hair, one rose gold eye, and bandages covering his arms, legs and left eye.

"Oh hello, can I help you?" Lio politely asked.

The boy nodded and sat in the passenger seat then looked at Lio with pure kindness. "I just want to say, thank you for helping us."

Lio gave him a kind smile. "You're truly welcome. My name's Lio by the way, what's yours?"

"I'm Anwyll." Anwyll answered with a kind smile of his own.

Lio looked at the sky for a moment then turned back to Anwyll who gently held his hands to his stomach and gulped like he was trying to keep something down.

"Are you okay?" Lio asked, worry clearly heard in his voice.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me." Anwyll answered and gave Lio a reassuring smile.

Lio could tell that he wasn't alright, he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Can I ask you something?" Anwyll asked with a small smile that looked sad.

Lio gave a nod.

"Do you still love Galo?"

Lio looked back at the sky and looked at the aircraft leading the way, knowing that Galo was the one flying it. He gave Anwyll another smile. "I do."

Lio looked to the side for a second but then realized that Anwyll asked the same question Meis asked him right before he knocked him out with a wrench and took the plane. He turned back to him with a raised eyebrow. "How did you...?"

"I care about Galo too."

Lio's eyes widend, which gave Anwyll the sign to continue before he got the wrong idea. "Ever since he helped me after I accidentally froze the man that tried to kill me. I stayed close to him because he always seemed so confident to use his powers when the rest of us are scared to us ours. After a while, I did confess that I liked him but he turned me down because he said his heart belongs to someone else." Anwyll explaned and saw that Lio's eyes went a little wider. "A special person named Lio Fotia."

Lio let a tear of happiness roll down his face, not that Anwyll was rejected but because Galo has felt more then just missing him.

Anwyll leaned forward and wiped the tear away in a act of kindness and looked at the aircraft in the front.

"I'm glad that he has you and I'm really happy for the both of you." Anwyll said.

Lio gave a small smile then looked back to the other aircrafts that were getting closer to the tallest mountain that was covered in snow.

When they were close enough, they landed the aircrafts in the clearest and flattest part of the mountain.

Lio opened the back door of the plane and the Frostish started to go out one by one. Before he went out himself, he noticed that Anwyll didn't follow, he still had his hands on his stomach.

"Anwyll are you sure you're okay? I can go and get Galo." Lio offered but Anwyll raised a hand in reassurance.

"I'm okay really Lio." Anwyll got off the chair and walked out of the plane. "Let's go meet with everyone."

Lio watched Anwyll walk away. He wasn't convinced but maybe he'll tell someone when he started to get worse.

He got off the plane and closed the door before following Anwyll and the other Frostish to a crowd where Galo was getting hit by a lot of questions.

"Is Burn Force going to come after us again?"

"What are we going to do if they come back?"

"Are we ever going to feel safe again?"

"What do we do now?"

"Everyone please, calm down." Galo shouted and everyone went silent. Galo took a deep breath before continuing. "I know that all of you are scared, believe me, I am too. Which is why we need to move to a different location since they know where we are and our village will be the first place they'll look. The plan is this, we go back to the village, take what we need to survive and we move out as quickly as possible."

"But what if Burn Force finds us before we can?" A little boy with a bandaged left arm asked.

"They won't." Lio answered and everyone looked towards him. "We're miles away from the prison and since we took most of their aircrafts, they would have to travel on trucks which should buy us some time before they arrive."

"Then we have to move quickly." Anwyll said and pointed to the left side of the mountain where their was a path probably leading to the village.

"Let's go." Galo agreed and ran to the path, everyone doing the same.

Lio stayed behind the whole time since he didn't know where exactly they were going but then just after a couple of minutes they reached a small village of igloos that have been half or partially melted. That was when Lio remembered the newspaper he tried to read this morning, this was where Burn Force found them.

"Alright let's get to work." Galo ordered and went off to the right.

Everyone did as they were told and went to their separate igloos. Lio followed Galo who went into an igloo that was half melted.

"Galo." Lio called and went into the igloo as well.

Galo turned around and tightly embraced Lio like he was going to disappear. Lio was a little taken aback by this but embraced him back just as tight.

"I'll explain everything to you later, right now we need to get ready." Galo pulled back and looked at Lio with pleading eyes. "Come with me."

Lio's eyes went wide for a moment but then gave a nod. "I want to, I don't want to be separated from you again."

Both gave small smiles to each other.

"GALO!" 

The two men jumped and turned to the right to see Lucia running towards them.

"Lucia, what's going on?" Galo asked in worry, hoping that Burn Force didn't arrive already.

"It's Anwyll." She answered and pointed to where she came.

Galo and Lio gasped and ran as quickly as they could toward the other igloos. No sooner then they did, they saw a lot of people around Anwyll who was trying to balance himself on the entrance of another igloo.

"Anwyll!?" Galo called out.

Anwyll turned to Galo but before he could say anything, he clenched his stomach and fell to his knees.

Then he threw up and to Lio's surprise, he was throwing up water instead of regular vomit.

"Anwyll, hang on." Galo came to his side and rubbed his back.

Anwyll threw up water again but this time a little longer then last time. That was enough to make him fall to the ground.

"What's wrong with him?" Lio asked with worry.

"He's dying and those bastards at Foresight Foundation are to blame." Lucia answered.

Lio turned to her and she continued. "This is what they do, they experiment on us and use us until there's nothing left and we don't even know why they're doing this."

Lio gasped and looked back to see Anwyll on his back, breathing heavy and sounding like he has a dry throat.

Anwyll opened his one good eye and looked up at Galo who looked scared out of his mind.

"Thank......you.....G-G-G-Galo....for everything." Anwyll whispered and gave a small smile before closing his eye.

"Don't worry, you're going to be okay." Galo told him but uncertainty was heard in his voice.

Aina came into the scene knelt down beside Anwyll then she went lower and was got close to his face.

Lio was confused about what she was doing but then she went closer to Anwyll's face and pressed her lips against his.

A light blue glow was seen between the kiss and a light blue, upside down triangle appeared on Anwyll's stomach with a glow.

Lio softly gasped. "What is...?"

"She's trying to transfer some of her ice to Anwyll." Lucia answered before he could finish. "You see when a Frostish is near death, another Frostish has to give some of their ice to them in order to survive."

"I see." Lio said.

Aina pulled away from Anwyll's lips and looked down at him, hoping that she was able to help.

He didn't open his eye and the triangle on his stomach disappeared. Then his body started to turn into ice and stopped when he became nothing but an ice statue.

Aina's eyes filled with tears and she bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry."

Galo looked sadly down at Anwyll and back to Aina. "It's not your fault, you tried your best."

"Why didn't it work?" Lio asked and turned to Lucia.

Lucia looked down and tried to hide her own tears. "He was too badly hurt."

Lio looked back at the now ice Anwyll. He just witnessed a Frostish die and he felt so bad.

Galo and Aina used their ice to cover Anwyll's corpse with snow and made a gravestone made of ice that read 'Anwyll.'

"Rest in peace Anwyll." Galo whispered and placed a hand on the gravestone.

"What are we going to do?" A young woman in the crowd asked.

"The same fate will happen to us if we're captured and experimented on again." An elderly man added.

Galo stood up and turned to the crowd. "We have to hurry. I don't want this to happen again and if we go to a safer location, this won't happen to anyone else."

After that, he walked away. He looked towards Lio and gave him the signal that says to follow him.

Lio did as he instructed and followed him back to the igloo they left earlier. When Galo stopped, Lio walked closer to him and saw a few tears roll down his cheeks.

_Meis walked down the hall with a towel around his shoulders to prevent his wet hair from dripping on his clothes._

_"Nothing like a good relaxing shower to end the day." Meis complemented, arching his back to give it a stretch._

_It's only been a few days and the Freezing Rescue training has been intense. He knew that it was going to hard but he didn't know it was that hard but he probably should have expected it since it's rescue training and they need to be prepared for any kind of situation._

_Meis walked a little more before he reached the room and he and Gueira were sharing but before he could open the door, he heard loud thrashing coming from next door._

_Meis turned around and went closer. He pressed his ear to the door and heard the thrashing getting a little more louder._

__"Please don't leave me!" He heard his neighbor say._ _

_'That sounds like Lio.' Meis thought and took his ear off the door. He slowly opening the door to see that Lio was thrashing and moving his legs like he was running._

_Meis went closer to see that Lio was sleeping and tears were running down his face._

_Meis didn't want to see this go on so he went to Lio and roughly shook him. "Lio."_

_"Please don't leave me Galo." Lio suddenly said before opening his eys to see Meis staring back at him. "Meis?"_

_"You had a nightmare." Meis told him and got off the bed._

_"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Lio asked, wiping the tear trails off his face._

_Meis shook his head. "No, I got out of the shower a few minutes ago and I was on my way back to my room when I heard you thrashing in here."_

_"Oh." Was all Lio could say._

_Meis looked to the side for a moment then looked back at Lio. "Hey, who's Galo?"_

_Lio looked at him for a moment before covering himself with his blanket and turning to the side so he couldn't see Meis anymore. "No one, goodnight."_

_"Didn't sound like no one." Meis sat on the bed again and put a comforting hand on Lio's shoulder. "Come on, tell me. Who's Galo?"_

_"Galo?"_

_The two men jumped and looked towards the door to see Gueira, standing by the door._

_"Sorry, I was on my way to get water when I saw you two talking." Gueira explained and walked over to the bed. "Who's Galo?"_

_"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Meis said and turned back to Lio who covered his face with the blanket._

_Meis sighed and got off the bed. "Alright, we'll leave you alone. Goodnight Lio."_

_Meis and Gueira went out of the room and Meis was about to shut the door when he heard Lio quickly sit up._

_"Wait."_

_Meis and Gueira looked towards Lio who looked scared and sad._

_"Galo Thymos was my childhood fiance." Lio answered and sniffed._

_Meis and Gueira came back into the room and sat on Lio's bed._

_Lio grabbed his necklace off his bedside table and showed the toy ring to the two. Meis took it and looked at it closely before looking back to Lio._

_"Before the Great World Freeze, I was friends with Galo and him and I were close, so close in fact that we started to fall in love with each other." Lio took a deep breath. "Believe it or not, he proposed to me and I said yes because I was in love but then ever since the Freeze, I never saw him again."_

_Tears started to fall down Lio's cheeks but that didn't stop him. "I dream about him every night and every time I wake up, I cry."_

_Gueira and Meis gave Lio looks of sympathy. Meis gave the ring back and Lio set it back on his bedside table before looking back at the two men._

_Meis and Gueira pulled him into a comforting hug and Lio hugged them both back and cried harder._

_After a few minutes Lio calmed down and pulled away from the two. "Can you two promise me something?"_

_Meis and Gueira nodded._

_"Can this be just between us, please?" Lio asked, wiping the tears away._

_Meis gave him a small smile. "Of course."_

_Gueira put a comforting hand on Lio's shoulder. "If you ever need to talk about anything just come to us okay? We're here for you."_

_Lio gave them a huge smile. "Thanks you two."_

Meis was sitting on the couch, looking at the mountains through Gueria's apartment window while holding an ice pack on his head.

"You okay, Meis?" Gueira asked as soon as he entered the room.

Meis turned to him before looking back at the mountains. "I'm okay but do you think Lio is okay?"

"I don't know, I hope he is." Gueria answered then grabbed the remote to his TV.

He turned the TV on to show a news lady with a picture of Mad Frostish. "Breaking news, just this morning the leader of Mad Frostish was arrested along with his two top generals," then a video of the Freezing Rescue plane flying away from the prison along with three of the Burn Force aircrafts showed up, "but earlier today a member of Freezing Rescue went to the Frostish prison and helped them escape along with the other Frostish."

Meis and Gueira sighed in relief. He was able to help Galo and the other Frostish escape and they didn't know who he is.

"The Frostish were able to escape thanks to this mysterious person and because of this, many people in Promepolis are asking, 'where are the Frostish now,' 'where will they strike next,' and 'will we ever feel safe again?"

Gueira turned the TV off and looked at Meis who was giving him a huge smile.

"He was able to help them." Meis stated.

"He sure was." Gueira agreed.

A knock was heard at the door and Gueira walked over to go answer it. "Coming."

Gueira answered the door only to see that no one was there. He raised an eyebrow and was about to take a step but then his foot touched something before he could put it to the ground.

He looked down to see a small box that read 'Top Secret' in red.

Gueira picked it up and looked around to see if he could spot the person who put it there but he didn't see anyone at all.

He closed the door and looked around the little package to see if there was anything else written on it but he didn't see anything else.

"Who is it Gueira?" Meis asked when he met him at the door.

Gueira looked up at him and raised the package for Meis to see. "Don't know but they left this."

Meis walked over and took the box. "Who could have left this?"

"No idea." Gueira answered and took out his pocket knife. "Lets see what it is."

Meis gave Gueira the box and he used the knife to open the box. Inside it was a little plastic bag with a flash drive and a piece of paper.

Gueira took the two things out and opened the paper.

"Password is 36912 and if you ever meet a young woman named Aina Ardebit, tell her her sister said she loves her." Gueira read the paper aloud and looked at Meis who looked at the flash drive.

He set the paper down and went to his room to grab his laptop. When he returned, he grabbed the flash drive and sat on the couch.

He turned his laptop on then plugged in the flash drive. A few minutes later a screen that wanted the password showed up on the screen. Gueira looked at Meis who gave a nervous look but gave a nod nonetheless.

Gueira typed in the password and rows of videos showed up.

He clicked on the first one and it showed Govenor Kray standing with a pink haired scientist and they were watching a young male Frostish getting strapped into a chair by the members of Burn Force.

"Lets see if this works." The pink haired scientist said.

Once the Frostish was strapped into the chair, electricity was shocking him and he screamed from the pain that it was giving him.

Then the video stopped and Gueira moved to the next one where a man was standing in a glass case but then a portal was made above his head and he was sucked into it but then he reappeared into another glass case.

"The test was a success." Gueira heard the pink haired scientist off screen say.

"Wonderful." Kray said from off screen as well.

Gueira moved on to the third video to show the Frostish in the chair crying from the pain and his arms were starting to turn to ice.

Gueira and Meis watched with wide eyes full of horror.

Gueira clicked on the fourth video that showed Govenor Kray and the pink haired scientist looking at other videos that showed snow falling in the desert and other places that it shouldn't be.

"The weather has been going out of control." Kray told the scientist. "This will be a greater disaster then the Great World Freeze. Which is why we need to get this ship ready to go and once it's done, we'll be able to take 10,000 people out of the earth and go to the next planet similar to it."

Gueira and Meis looked at one another then Meis took the flash drive out.

"We need to find Lio and the Frostish." Meis said and ran to the door.

"Pack a bag and meet me at my car okay?" Gueira asked before going into his room to pack his own bag.

"Will do." Meis answered and went next door to his own apartment.


	6. Love and Friendship

"Let's get the trucks and we'll start moving out." Galo said and gave one key to Aina, one to Lucia and one for himself.

The girls nodded and the three of them ran over to the small cliff by the village where three trucks were away from sight.

The three of them got down their faster with the help of ice slides and got into their own separate truck.

Galo started the engine on his then started to drive around the cliff. He gripped on the wheel in frustration and looked down in shame.

* * *

_Galo skated downtown to find more Frostish around the area. So far, he didn't see anyone until he saw spikes of ice coming from an alleyway._

_Galo stopped in front of the spikes to see that inside the ice, was a man with a pocket knife in hand, ready to kill. Galo's eyes widend and looked behind the spikes to see a boy shivering in fear and crying his eyes out._

_Galo went over to him but the boy quickly stepped away in fear._

_"Please don't come near me, I don't want to hurt you." He warned but Galo didn't listen._

_"What happened?" Galo asked, wanting to know if this was the boy's first time making Frostish ice._

_The boy sniffed and wrapped his arms around himself. "I was just walking home from work when all of a sudden, a man jumped in front of me and was going about to stab me. I got scared and I don't know how but I produced ice from my arms."_

_"I see." Was all Galo could say._

_"I didn't mean to freeze him, I just wanted to get away." The boy told him and started to cry again. "I'm sorry."_

_Galo walked over to the boy and brought him into a comforting hug. The boy was surprised by this but he hugged back and cried into Galo's chest._

_"Don't be sorry, you were just defending yourself." Galo told him and rubbed his back._

_So this was the boy's first time._

_The boy cried for a few more minutes before calming down and looking up at Galo with red eyes._

_"Are you part of Burn Force? Are you going to turn me in?" He asked, scared that he'll do something bad to him._

_"No." Galo shook his head and held out his hand. Tiny snowflakes started to form in his palm and the boy looked at them with a soft gasp. "Because I'm just like you."_

_The boy looked at the snowflakes for a moment then looked up at Galo once again, his red eyes now a beautiful rose gold._

_"What's your name?" Galo asked, gently and took his hand away._

_"Anwyll." Anwyll answered. "What's your name?"_

_"I'm Galo, leader of the Frostish." Galo answered._

_"Galo." Anwyll repeated his name then looked down for a moment. "What do we do now?"_

_Galo gave a small smile and used his own ice to make a snowmobile. Anwyll looked at the vehicle, completely astonished by how Galo was able to make a regular vehicle out of ice._

_Galo got on the snowmobile first and offered his hand out to him._ _"Come with me and we'll go back to the village."_

_Anwyll hesitated for a moment before taking Galo's hand and got behind him. Then the two of them rode to the mountains._

* * *

_Galo looked out into the snowy distance and gave a deep sigh. He needed to relax after working so hard with helping the new Frostish with their powers and their fears._

_Helping can be exhausting but Galo wasn't going to give up on them. He's going to make sure all of them will live freely someday and he won't stop until that happens._

_"Galo?"_

_Galo turned around to see Anwyll with his hand raised a little._

_"Anwyll, is everything alright?" Galo asked._

_Anwyll nodded. "Everything's fine." He took a deep breath and frost spreaded a little on his cheeks to show he's blushing. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"_

_"Of course. You can talk to me about anything."_

_Anwyll looked to the side for a moment and then he took another deep breath before turning back to Galo with a more frost on his cheeks._

_"Galo ever since you brought me here to the village, I was scared because I didn't know what to do and I was afraid that I might hurt someone if I used my powers again, but you helped me see the beauty in my powers and how to control it. And during our time together... I started to feel more then just friendship towards you."_

_Galo's eyes widend, hoping this isn't going where he thinks this might be going._

_"What I'm trying to say is that.... I like you Galo."_

_Galo didn't say anything. What can he say? He doesn't know what to say._

_Anwyll looked to the side with sadness written in his eyes, probably waiting for him to reject him and say he was weird._

_Galo notices this and rest his hands on his shoulders. "Anwyll please don't be sad."_

_Anwyll looked up at him, eyes shinning with some hope._

_"Anwyll you're a wonderful person. Always helping everyone and always helping me, even if you don't know it. I like you as well but I just don't like you romantically." Galo tried to explain and looked at the distance for a moment then back to Anwyll. "I'm sorry but my heart belongs to someone else."_

_Anwyll looked down in disappointment, the frost now gone._

_Galo brought him closer and hugged him and Anwyll hugged him back._

_"I understand." Anwyll reassured. "Can I ask who?"_

_Galo pulled back and looked down at Anwyll who now had a smile on his face._

_Galo gave a small smile back but frowned when he looked out into the distance. "Lio Fotia."_

_Anwyll was confused why he looked sad when he looked out into the distance but then realized that this Lio Fotia must be a non-Frostish._

_Anwyll put a hand over his heart. "I see." He then put a hand on Galo's shoulder. "I'm sure that you'll be able to see him again."_

_Galo looked towards him and gave him a small smile before looking back at the distance. "Maybe one day and thank you for understanding."_

_Anwyll gave him another smile. "You're truly welcome."_

* * *

Anwyll didn't deserve to die and yet he did and Galo felt so useless and devastated.

If anymore of his people die, the pain will kill him like how it was doing right now. He, Aina and Lucia can't save everyone, he knows that, but they need to try to save the rest. Even if they died trying or if he dies trying.

"I'm sorry Anwyll." He whispered. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Back at the village, Lio was helping as much as he could from helping the Frostish with the food, to their bags.

He was starting to get cold but that didn't stop him from working. It he was going to stay with them, he needed to see if they can trust him even if he's not Frostish.

When he was done setting the last bag in one of the two piles, he spotted three trucks coming to the village. At first he thought it was Burn Force but sighed in relief when he spotted Galo driving the one in front.

Lio watched the three of them back up and get close to the village.

Galo came out of his truck and ran to the back to open the door. "Alright everyone get into a truck."

Everyone ran to the three trucks and put all of their things in before climbing up and getting comfortable for the long drive.

Lio looked towards Galo who was helping the children get into the trucks. He can tell from Galo's eyes that he was trying to hide his sadness, a feeling he knew all to well.

Once the children were safely in, Galo locked eyes with Lio.

"You okay?" Galo asked.

"I'm okay but...."

"GUYS, THERE'S A CAR COMING!"

Everyone turned towards Lucia to see that she was pointing to a red cabriolet heading straight for them.

"Block their path." Galo ordered, fearing the person driving it will see them and call Burn Force or worse.

Lucia raised her hands, ready to make an ice wall on the road but before she could, Lio went infront of her and blocked her with his arms.

"Wait, I know them." Lio reassured.

Galo's eyes widend. "You do?"

Lio nodded and turned to watch the car come closer.

Once the car was close and parked, Meis and Gueira came out. Gueira carrying a black laptop bag and Meis carrying a little girl about six or seven with light brown hair and green eyes in his arms.

"Lio!" The two exclaimed in unison and ran over to him.

Lio walked over to them. "What are you guys doing here?" Lio towards the little girl. "And who's this?"

Meis put the little girl down but she clung on to him from the waist which he didn't mind but turned his attention on Lio. "There are three reasons why we're here."

Meis looked down at the girl. "This little missy is Bronwyn." He looked back at Lio. "On our way here, we heard her scream and saw that she accidentally froze her father's department store. Then some random guy grabbed her and said that Burn Force will take care of her and her father tried to tell them that she wasn't trying to do anything wrong. Nobody listened and he got upset and attacked the man that was holding her. Then she got scared, ran away and bumped into me and we took her here."

"Another Frostish." Galo walked up and put a gentle hand on her head and Bronwyn gave a shy smile in return.

"Second, is there an Aina Ardebit here?" Meis looked around for said woman.

"I'm Aina Ardebit." Aina walked over.

"You're sister said she loves you."

Aina's eyes went wide for a moment but then she shook her head with a small smile.

"And we're here to help since now we know that the Frostish are being used." Gueira explained and took out a flash drive from the bag, "we don't know who but somebody sent us this and it's something you guys really need to see."

Galo looked at the flash drive with wide eyes. Before he could say anything, Lucia called out to the group.

"Guys I'm sorry to break the moment but we need to get going."

Galo turned towards her then back to Gueira and pointed to the flash drive. "Keep that safe and we'll look at it when we find another location."

Gueira nodded and put the flash drive back in the bag. Then a pair of keys were flown at him in a playful kinda way.

"You can take one of the trucks." Aina said and jogged over to Lucia's truck.

Gueira and Meis wasted no time and put Bronwyn into the truck they were taking. Galo and Lio went into theirs and started to lead the way.

Aina and Lucia went next and Gueira and Meis followed suit.

**Timeskip**

Snow was slowly coming down on the road. It was dark inside the truck with only the radio giving Galo and Lio a faint blue light.

Galo kept his eyes on the road the whole time, not saying a word to Lio once. Lio can tell that he was still upset about Anwyll's death and he doesn't know what he can do to make him feel better.

"Lio."

Lio turned towards Galo who looked at him with sadness and fear.

"I'm sorry."

Lio took his hand in his own and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Galo, it's alright."

"How? I left you when we were kids because I thought I could protect you and you just forgive me that easily? My people are in danger, and I'm afraid that I won't be able to save them." Tears started to flow down Galo's eyes and he turned back to the road. "I'm scared I'll fail as a leader Lio and you should hate me after what I did to you. But I only did it because I didn't want you to be afraid of me and I didn't want to hurt you or anybody else."

Lio's eyes widend. Galo is afraid just like the other Frostish but he's been hiding it for so long just to give his people something to believe in.

Lio took a deep breath and squeezed his hand a little harder. "Galo, I know I should be mad after what you did, but I couldn't because I still love you even after all this time. I understand why you did it but I would never be afraid of you, I'm afraid of losing you. And I know you won't fail the Frostish, I believe that you can save them from this hell."

Galo looked back at Lio who now had tears running down his own face. "I dream about you every night and I kept the ring you gave me." He lifted the chain out of his shirt and showed the toy ring to him.

Galo's eyes widend a little, remembering the day he asked him to marry him and the dreams he kept having.

"Please don't leave me Galo." Galo repeated the words Lio said in his own dream.

Lio's eyes widend.

"I dream about you every night too and those words kept leaving a scar of regret in my heart. I'm sorry." Galo looked back at the road and squeezed Lio's hand a little more. Lio gave a small smile in return and rested his head on Galo's shoulder.

"Let's leave that in the past," Lio said with a yawn. "We're together now and that's what matters."

Galo gave a small smile and rested his head on Lio's. "I love you Lio Fotia."

"I love you too Galo Thymos." Were the last words before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Galo smiled down at him and let go of Lio's hand to wrap his arm around him, to bring him closer.


	7. A New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter guys and just to give everyone a fair warning, there's going to be lemon in this chapter but I don't know if it'll be good. I never written lemon so please bair with me okay?
> 
> Lemon, you have been warned.

_Lio woke up in a circle of white roses decorated with snow. He looked around to see that he was in a garden filled with white roses and snow was falling, giving them more decorations._

_Lio looked at himself to see that he was wearing a beautiful, long sleeved, wedding dress with a white fur cloak and white flats._

_Lio was shocked by this. Why is he wearing a wedding dress? Is he getting married? Is he getting married to Galo?_

_"Lio!"_

_Lio turned around and spotted Aina and Meis running towards him, both of them wearing floor length, long sleeved light blue dresses with snowy swirls._

_Are they his bridesmaids?_

_"There you are, the ceremony is about to start." Meis said out of breath and held out a bouquet of white and blue flowers._

_Lio took the bouquet and stared at in in confusion. "Ceremony?"_

_Aina rolled her eyes. "Don't tell us, you forgot about your wedding day."_

_Lio's eyes widend. He didn't know exactly what they were talking about but if he played along then maybe he'll find out what's going on faster._

_"Right, right my wedding." Lio held the bouquet to his chest._

_Meis locked arms with Lio then they ran for what felt like a few seconds and arrived at a couple of snowy oak trees. Where Lucia and Gueira were waiting for them, both of them wearing tuxedos._

_"There you are. Where were you guys?" Lucia asked with her arms raised into the air._

_"Looking for the bride." Aina simply answered and she walked over to her._

_"Well now that he's here, let's get this party started." Lucia said excitedly and offered her arm which Aina took and picked up a small bouquet of light blue flowers from the snowy ground._

_Gueira offered his own arm and Meis let go of Lio to take his and took the same bouquet as Aina's off the ground as well._

_"Let's do this." Gueira said and he and Meis walked away and went to the right where music started to play._

_Aina and Lucia went after and Lio was left alone in nervousness._

_He needs to get out there, he knows but he can't help but feel so nervous and scared about this. But he needed to be strong, so he took a deep breath and started to walk._

_He tunred and saw that all the Frostish and everyone from Freezing Rescue were there, wearing winter clothes and staring at him in encouragement. He looked up front to see that Meis and Aina were waiting by the side of an giant oak tree decorated with snow and icicles. Gueira and Lucia were waiting on the other side and Galo was in front of the tree, all dressed up in a black suit, smiling at him with a gentle face full of love and reassurance._

_And just like that, Lio's troubles fell away with the snow. He smiled back with the same love and reassurance and took his hand in Galo's._

_"You're beautiful." Galo greeted in a gentle voice._

_Lio blushed. "So are you."_

_Galo gave a little blush in return then he leaned down. Lio got on his tiptoes and leaned forward._

_They're lips were close but before they could touch...._

* * *

Lio opened his eyes and saw that he was no longer in the woods. He was still in the truck, leaning against Galo who was sleeping on the driver's seat with his head leaning back.

'Just a dream but it was a wonderful dream.' Lio thought.

It was true. For once he didn't have that dream of losing Galo and he didn't wake up crying like he usually did. That was the best dream he had in forever and he was grateful.

He looked down to see that Galo's white coat was placed on his body like a blanket. He smiled and slowly got up before looking at Galo.

Lio gave a blush and looked away. Galo didn't have a shirt on and he had smoking hot muscles. Now that Lio can see what layed under the coat.

"Like what you see?"

Lio jumped and looked back at Galo to see a smile on his face and one blue eye looking right at him.

"How.....how......how long have you been awake?" Lio asked nervously.

"A few minutes." Galo admitted and offered his arm. "Wanna feel?"

Lio hesitated for a moment but then he put his hands on his arm.

Lio was impressed by the impressively hard muscles. It must have took Galo a while to get this muscular and damn did he do a good job.

"Wow." Was all Lio could say.

Galo smiled and took his chin with his free hand.

He started to lean forward, Lio doing the same. Their lips were just inches away when they were interrupted by someone knocking on the passenger window.

Both men looked to see Aina knocking on the window.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but breakfast is ready." Aina told them.

"Thanks Aina, we'll be there." Galo told her and she gave a nod before walking off.

Lio's stomach gave a growl. "Let's go eat."

Galo nodded in agreement.

Both of them got out of the truck and Lio looked around to see that they were now in a snowy forest. With a huge open space that was just perfect for the new village they can create together.

Some perfectly made igloos stood in the opening but not quite enough for everyone yet. In the center of the opening, all the Frostish, Gueira and Meis were seated around in a circle, eating cold things like fruit, yogurt and granola bars.

Lio flet something big wrap around his shoulders. He turned around to see Galo wrapping his coat around his shoulders.

"Keep this with you." Galo told him, worry heard in his voice a little.

"But..."

"You need it more then I do." Galo reasoned and gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'm a Frostish and we Frostish are adapted to the cold."

Galo put his hand on his shoulder and led him to the circle where he was able to sit by Gueira and Meis.

"Hey guys." Lio greeted and both men turned to face him.

"Morning love birds." Meis greeted the two and Lio blushed a little.

Galo just smiled and kissed Lio's temple. "I'll be right back."

Lio nodded and watched Galo go off in a different direction before sitting down next to the two men.

"What's been happening?" Lio asked them, a little worried.

"Well everyone's been working while you two were still asleep and they've been feeling safer around this area since we're now really far away from the city." Meis explained before taking another spoonful of peach yogurt and pointing to the igloos. "And some of them were able to make their new homes already and after another hour, I think they'll be able to have their new village."

"That's good." Lio complemented and gave a small sigh of relief, knowing that everyone is starting to calm down.

"How are things with you and Galo?" Gueira asked and took a bite from his green apple.

Lio looked to the side like he was having a dream. "Things are going great and I'm really happy to be with him right now."

"Well he better not break your heart again or else I'll kick his ass." Meis warned and took another spoonful of yogurt.

"I left him once, I'm not doing it again."

The three of them looked up to see that Galo came back with two cups of vanilla yogurt with granola on top. He handed one to Lio before sitting down with them.

"I never want to be apart from you again." Galo brought Lio close and Lio leaned on Galo to tell him that he already knows.

"Pure soulmates." Lucia sang and sat down with the group along with Aina.

"Girls how's everything going?" Galo asked them.

"Everything's going great. Everyone's starting to get comfortable, they feel safe and pretty soon, we'll be able to have our new village in no time." Aina answered and took a bite of a granola bar.

Galo sighed in relief. "That's good news."

Lio looked at the two girls and tried to remember their names. "Aina and Lucia right?"

Both girls looked at him and nodded.

"I'm sorry for calling you two trash," he turned to Galo, "and I'm sorry for calling you a son of a bitch, Galo."

Lucia waved it off. "Don't worry about it, you didn't know. Plus we're used to people calling us shit by now."

Galo gently rubbed his arm. "What Lucia said." Then he turned his attention to Gueira and Meis. "You had a flash drive you wanted to show us?"

* * *

After they ate the rest of their breakfast, the six of them went to the truck Gueira drove.

Gueira took out his laptop and placed it on the passenger's seat. He plugged in the flash drive, put the password in again and showed them the videos he and Meis watched before they came here.

Once he showed them all, Galo gasped in horror. "Oh my god."

"Those fucking jackasses" Aina cursed and stomped her foot.

"So this was why they wanted us." Lucia thought aloud and put a hand on her head like she had a headache. "I can't believe it."

"This isn't right." Lio said and looked towards the Frostish who were now up and working. "The Frostish are human beings, doing this to them isn't right."

"Which is why we need to take this son of a bitch down." Galo placed a hand on Lio's shoulder. "There has to be another way to fix this."

"Are you saying we have to go back?" Aina asked in disbelief.

"We have to." Galo answered. "Remember the oaths?"

The two girls nodded in understanding.

"We protect our people." Lucia said one of them.

"And we Frostish never kill." Aina said the second one.

"It's decided, we'll leave here tomorrow." Galo told them and they gave a nod. Then Galo walked off to help the other Frostish, Lio following suit.

**Timeskip**

Aina was right, after another hour and with everyone's help, the Frostish were able to have a new village. Everyone had igloos to live in and Meis and Gueira were able to have their own.

After the igloos were made, everyone went out into the woods and looked for anything that could be useful for them in their village. So far they found a few rabbits, a couple deers and even a bear that Gueira, Meis and Lio can cook later since they're the only ones that can go near fire.

It was now nighttime and Galo and Lio were now in their igloo. Galo was looking up at the frozen ceiling with a look of relief, he was really glad that the Frostish were starting to feel safe in forever.

Lio noticed and looked down. Then he thought about the time when Galo asked him to marry him, Galo said he was afraid he might not get another chance like he did again.

And that got Lio thinking that if something bad happened to Galo, then they wouldn't be together again and they will never be close again.

He took a deep breath and looked at Galo with a serious but also nervous expression. "Galo?"

Galo looked towards him a little worried. "Yeah?"

Lio looked to the side with a bigger blush. "There's something I would like to do with you but only if it's okay with you."

Galo sat up and looked confused for a moment before his eyes went wide. "Do you want to have sex with me?"

Lio nodded in embarrassment. "I'm afraid something bad will happen so what better way to do it then now."

Galo gently placed his hands on his shoulders. "Lio, are you sure?"

Lio looked at him straight in the eyes and nodded with confidence. "I'm sure."

Galo then leaned forward, Lio doing the same and in an instant, their lips met in a soft and gentle first kiss.

Lio wrapped his arms around Galo's neck and Galo wrapped his own arms around Lio's small and cute waist.

Galo gently set him down on the gray blanket he made with his ice and explored Lio's body with his hands. Soft skin and soft curve like body, Lio was perfect in Galo's mind.

They stopped for a moment to catch their breath then they went back to kissing. Galo licked Lio's bottom lip and Lio opened his mouth to give him permission to taste every part of his mouth.

Lio tasted like the vanilla yogurt they had earlier today with a little bit of chocolate, Galo's favorite things. He examined every inch of his mouth then he decided to leave the kissing for now and started to get to work on the pleasure.

He kissed down Lio's neck, getting rewarded by Lio's moans of bliss. He lifted Lio up and helped him take the coat and his shirt off before kissing down more until he reached his nipples and started to suck on one and pinching the other, playfully.

Lio arched his back and gave a moan from the small pleasure. When Galo was done hardening his nipples, he looked at Lio with eyes full of lust and love.

"Please fuck me, my love." Lio pleaded.

"With pleasure." Galo then took off Lio's pants along with his boxers then he took off his own clothes until he was completely naked infront of Lio.

Lio blushed at the mouthwatering sight of his beloved. His muscles looked so much better and Lio wanted nothing more then to touch his whole body.

"You know, you didn't answer my question earlier." Galo said with a knowing smile.

Lio raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Like what you see?" He asked again.

Lio gave a smile and a couple giggles. "I love what I see."

Galo embraced Lio and started to kiss him once again. Lio kissed back, giving the kiss a lot of love. Then Galo turned them around and layed them both down now with Lio on top of him.

They both pulled back once again to catch their breath.

"Turn around." Galo instructed.

Lio did as he said and turned around so that Galo could see his bubble butt up close. Lio placed his knees by Galo's hips and leaned down to get a better look of Galo's huge, rock hard cock.

Lio licked his lips. He leaned forward and kissed Galo's cock on the side, earning a hiss of pleasure from behind. He continued to kiss Galo's cock all over.

Before he knew it, he felt something warm and wet on his hole.

He turned around to see the Galo had his tongue on his hole, asking for entrance.

"Relax." Galo told him and Lio relaxed his muscles to let Galo put his tongue inside. Galo's tongue roamed around and used saliva to prepare Lio.

While he was doing that, Lio opened his mouth and took Galo's cock into his mouth, licking and sucking as best as he could.

They were both virgins so they took it nice and slow and did it the best that they knew how to.

Galo took his tongue out, earning a whine of disappointment from Lio who still had Galo's cock in his mouth. Galo put three fingers in his mouth and coated them with saliva then he put one inside Lio's hole without warning.

Lio let go of Galo's cock and gave a gasp of shock, pain and pleasure. He forced his muscles to relax and let Galo do what he wanted.

Galo moved his finger in and out and then added a second finger. Lio gave a hiss of pain that was soon replaced with pleasure after.

After that, Galo added his third finger. Lio moaned this time and moved his hips to fuck himself with Galo's fingers.

Galo took his fingers out after a few minutes and Lio turned back around to face Galo who had a pleasing smile on his face.

"Ready?"

Lio eagerly nodded. He needed Galo right now, he was so turned on and he wanted Galo's cock inside him.

Lio then lifted his hips and lowered himself at the tip of Galo's cock. Galo's hands were on his hips for support.

Lio took a deep breath then he lowered himself on Galo's cock and took it all at once. He hissed from the pain and stood still for a while.

"You okay?" Galo asked with concern.

Lio nodded. "Just need a minute."

Lio stayed still for a few more seconds then he started to move his hips, feeling Galo's cock leave him until he felt the tip then he went back down to take all of Galo's cock again.

He kept moving up and down. Softly moaning in pleasure while he does it and going a little faster to add to the pleasure. Galo thrusted upwards, meeting Lio half way.

They did that for a little while but then Lio started to slow down, giving Galo the sign that he was starting to get tired.

Galo flipped them both over, causing Lio to look up at him in surprise. He wasn't expecting that.

"My turn." Was all Galo said before he moved his hips and thrusted into Lio, hard.

"Galo." Lio moaned and wrapped his legs around his waist to make Galo go deeper. "Please faster, harder."

Galo did as he requested and thrusted as fast and hard as he could while finding the special spot. He gave another thrust and Lio let out a loud moan and arched his back in pleasure.

'Found it.' Galo thought and continued to thrust into that spot. He leaned down and gave Lio more pleasure by kissing and licking his neck.

Lio moaned louder and wrapped his arms around Galo's neck. He felt his release coming and he hung on to Galo like his life depended on it.

"Galo...ah..I'm.....ah...c-c-c-cumming." Lio tried to warn with a voice full of moans.

Galo heard and started to feel his own release on its way. He started to pump Lio's cock in his hand, causing Lio's moans to become even louder for probably the whole village to hear.

"Together."

Then after a few more thrusts and pumps later, they both came, both moaning their lover's name in the process.

Lio coated both of their stomachs with his seed and Galo filled him up with everything he had.

Both tried to catch their breath and Galo had enough energy to pull out of Lio and lay beside him with his arm wrapped protectivly around him. Lio leaned his head on Galo's chest and looked up at him with loving eyes.

"You okay?" Galo asked, worried that he did it too rough.

"Yeah." Lio answered and gave him a kiss to prove it. Galo kissed back and when they pulled back, they looked into each other's eyes before Lio layed his head back down on Galo's chest and closed his eyes to get some rest.

Galo smiled and made another gray blanket to cover them both. Then he too, closed his eyes and went to sleep while holding Lio close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you all think, did I do good for my first time? I hope you all liked it and I hope all of you have a great day or night.


	8. Believer

Aina stepped into the woods with an ice spear she made yesterday. She wasn't really hunting, she just needed to have some time to think about her sister, Heris and she needed to carry a weapon just in case things get ugly.

When that Meis boy told her that her sister loves her, it was no doubt that she was the one who took that flash drive to them, who else could have done it?

But how did she know about those two boys in the first place and that they were close to Lio? She must have gotten the Freezing Rescue crew names somewhere and gotten their information.

She walked around a little bit more and admired the beautiful scene around her. Then she stumbled upon a frozen stream. She looked at where the water would usually fall to see that it made a small wall of ice.

She gave a small smile and put a hand on her hip.

* * *

_Tears rolled down Aina's face as she ran as fast as she could._

_She just found out that she was a Frostish after she got scared by a boy that scared her and her sister and froze him in ice when she didn't mean too._

_Heris and her parents were shocked to see her new powers and they were terrified of her, she could read it in their faces._

_Terrified that she might hurt them, she ran away, ignoring Heris's cries for her to come back._

_She ran for as long as her legs could take her and when she stopped, she found herself in the snowy forest with a frozen stream._

_She sat down on a rock and brought her knees to her chest, crying more then she ever did in her life. She couldn't believe that she was Frostish, her of all people._

_She cried for what felt like hours then she walked a little more and spotted some people talking to a boy with spiky blue hair that she knew anywhere._

_"GALO!"_

_Galo turned his attention away from the grown ups to face her. She ran up to him and gave him a hug, which he returned but then pulled away with wide eyes._

_"Aina what are you doing here!?"_

_"I was about to ask you the same thing." Aina admitted and looked to the grown ups. "What's going on?"_

_"We all found out we were Frostish," one of grown ups told her, "so we ran away and came here so our powers won't hurt anyone."_

_"And we didn't mean to hurt anybody, our powers just showed up all of a sudden when all of us got scared of something and we don't know how it was possible but now we are all able to make ice at will." Another grown up explained to her._

_"That's what happened to me too." Aina admitted. "I got scared when a boy scared me and my sister and I accidentally froze him."_

_"I was about to get stabbed by ice but I was able to defend myself thanks to the ice I produced." Galo explained to them then gave a serious face. "None of us ment to do anything bad and we weren't given a choice to have these powers."_

_"That's true and some of us are not able to control it, that's how the city became what it is now." A woman told them._

_Aina was confused._

_She turned around and looked out into the distance._

_What she saw, made her heart stop._

_The city was completely frozen and had ice and snow everywhere. She couldn't believe it and this was all because the Frostish didn't know how to control their powers._

_She turned back to Galo who had his head down in thought. Aina started to walk over to him but then they heard a familiar voice._

_"GALO! AINA!"_

_The two of them turned around and watched Lucia run towards them, leaving trails of ice with every step she took._

_"LUCIA!?" The two shouted in shock when they saw the ice. ""YOU'RE FROSTISH!?"_

_She roughly embraced the two, causing all three of them to loss their balance and fall backwards._

_"I am and I can't believe that you guys are too." She then let go of the two and got up to look at them face to face. "You two are Frostish right?"_

_They both nodded._

_Lucia helped them up and helped brush the snow off their clothes. The snow felt more like dirt now that they were Frostish but it was softer like cotton._

_"What do we do now then?" Lucia asked anyone that could give an answer._

_Galo looked down in thought and looked back at the grown ups that were still behind them. But even that didn't know what to do._

_"Let's go back to the other Frostish." An elderly man told them and the three followed them further up the mountain._

_Once they arrived, they were faced with a million other Frostish that were scared out of their minds and freaking out. Some were crying, some were shaking, and some were pacing back and forth, trying to figure things out._

_Aina gasped softly. She never seen so many people scared before and she felt so sorry for each and every one of them._

_"They're all afraid." Aina heard Galo say and bowed his head. "Just like us."_

_"Indeed." Lucia agreed and turned back to the people._

_"I'm going to help everyone." Galo promised and started to walk but stopped when Aina grabbed his wrist._

_"What can you do?" Aina asked. "Everyone is scared and I don't think there's anything we can do to help them Galo."_

_"We have to try," he took his wrist back, "and I can't just stand here and watch everyone suffer like this."_

_She watched him walk away to the other Frostish._

_She wasn't sure that there was any way to help anybody, they were to scared of their abilities and she doesn't think their perspective will change._

_Galo can try but she still doubts that the Frostish will be okay._

_She started to walk down to the others and look around to see Frostish old and young, trying to calm themselves down._

_But then a scream was heard from the distance and Aina and the others turned around to see a young boy running towards them._

_"RUN!"_

_Fire came out of the woods and shot at the boy, causing him to lay on his stomach and groan in pain._

_Everyone went into panic mode and ran for their lives._

_Aina stayed behind and looked back at the woods._

_Where did that fire come from?_

_As if fate was reading her mind, people in black gear brought themselves out of the woods and pointed their guns filled with fire to the Frostish._

_"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHITS!" One of the men in the group yelled at the Frostish._

_Aina didn't know what to do. Her mind was telling her to run but she couldn't move her feet. Why can't she run?_

_One of the men looked at her and pointed their gun at her, causing her to gasp in fear._

_She closed her eyes, expecting the man to shoot and kill her._

_'This is the end for me.' She thought._

_"HEY LEAVE HER ALONE."_

_Aina opened her eyes and turned around to see Galo with ice coming out of his palm._

_The man pointed his gun from her to Galo but before he could shoot him, Galo brought his hands together to make a war hammer out of his ice._

_He used it to smash the ground and ice came out from under it, creating an ice wall infront of the two of them._

_Galo abandoned the hammer and grabbed Aina's wrist. "Come on we have to move."_

_They ran for what felt like hours before they reached the other Frostish._

_Lucia ran up to them and shook them violently. "What the neck happened!? Are you guys okay!? Did they hurt you guys!? What happened!?"_

_"Lucia calm down." Galo grabbed her shoulders, making her stop shaking them. "I helped Aina get away from those men that were after us."_

_"They'll come back." Said one of the Frostish women. "They think we're a threat and they will not rest until we are all captured."_

_"If they think we're a threat, then they should leave us alone." Galo told them. "And I'll do my best to protect all of you, even if it costs me my life."_

_"Don't say things you don't understand boy." An elderly man told him. "You're only a child."_

_"But even a child can make a difference right?" Galo shouted at him then he made an ice piller under his feet and brought himself into the air so everyone can see him. "I may be a child but I understand that none of us were given a choice to become Frostish, I wasn't even given a choice. We all have a desire to freeze because of this and why can't we have the right to freeze to our hearts desire? It's what we Frostish do."_

_He held out his palm and snow started to form. "There is a good side to the ice and cold, I know it. We just need to figure out how to us it and learn to control it."_

_Everyone was silent._

_Aina looked up at him then back to the people. She shook her head, thinking that it was useless to change their perspective after all._

_But then a young woman stepped up and raised her hand to produce some snow. Then another woman did the same thing and soon everyone held their hands high into the air, creating snow from their hands. Lucia was even doing it as well._

_Aina was all that was left. Galo looked down at her with hopeful eyes. She looked back to the people that were now showing pride and change in their eyes._

_She gave Galo a small smile and raised her hand as well to create some snow._

* * *

Years after Galo was able to help the Frostish, she joined Mad Frostish and protected her people in whatever why she could.

She doubted him before but now, after what they've all been through, she believes that he and Lio can save the Frostish. No matter what.

She gave one more glance at the frozen stream before turning back around to walk back to the village.

But then the air started to smell weird.

She sniffed the air in confusion. Then her eyes went wide in fear.

* * *

_Galo woke up to the sound of something sizzling, it sounded like someone was cooking something._

_He got off the bed and looked around to see that he was no longer in the igloo but in a bedroom, an actual bedroom for once._

_He looked through the window to see that he was back in Promepolis._

_Not only that, but he was a few stories high, he must be an apartment, maybe Lio's?_

_He walked out of the room and went to the kitchen, down the hall to see Lio in a short sleeved, plum dress with a black apron._

_He was cooking some eggs and bacon on the stove and...._

_Is Lio pregnant!?_

_Galo rubbed his eyes in disbelief and looked down at Lio's belly. Yep, he's pregnant and it looks like almost or is nine months pregnant._

_Lio turned to his left and gave Galo a warm smile. "Morning my love."_

_"M-m-morning." Galo stuttered a little and walked over to Lio to wrap his arms around Lio's waist and resting his hands on Lio's enlarged stomach._

_"Hungry?" Lio asked and rested one hand on Galo's hands while cooking with the other one._

_Galo thought about that for a moment then turned back to Lio with a mischievous smile. "For food or you?"_

_Lio blushed and playfully slapped Galo's hands away. "For food."_

_Galo had to laugh and gave Lio a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."_

_Lio smiled back and set the cooking aside for now to give Galo a kiss on the lips. "I love you too."_

* * *

Galo opened his eyes and looked around to see that he was back in the igloo with Lio sleeping peacefully on top of him.

"Another great dream." He complemented. That was the second good dream he had, first one getting married to Lio when he was sleeping in the truck.

Lio stirred a little and opened his eyes to see Galo looking down at him. Both giving loving looks to one another then they shared a kiss.

"Morning my love." Galo greeted when they pulled back.

"Morning." Lio said and snuggled close to Galo who did the same thing.

They stayed like that for a little while, just enjoying each other's company but then Galo sniffed the air and his eyes went wide.

Lio felt his anxiety and looked at him with worry and concern. "What's wrong."

Galo sniffed the air again. "Do you smell that?"

Lio sniffed the air and then his eyes widend as well.

"SMOKE!"

They quickly got dressed and ran out to see that everyone else came out of their igloos and wondered where the smoke was coming from.

That was when they saw Aina running for her life.

"BURN FORCE RUN!"

After she said that, fire came out of the forest and started to burn the trees and melt the snow on the ground.

"RUN AND GET TO SAFELY!" Galo ordered, scared out of his mind.

Everyone did as he said and ran as fast as they could back to the trucks.

Burn Force came in with their own trucks, breaking down the trees in the process then they used their fire gear to try to shoot some fire at the Frostish but some were able to make ice walls to protect themselves before they could get hit.

"HOW DID THEY FIND US!?" Lucia yelled over the screaming Frostish and the battle going on.

A man came out of one of the Burn Force trucks and pointed to Gueira and Meis, helping the Frostish children.

"Thanks for all your help." The man said and got his fire gun ready.

"What!?" Gueira asked in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"Your flash drive." The man hinted then Gueira and Meis's eyes went wide.

Gueira took the flash drive out of his pocket and examined it. He didn't see anything unusual about the outside so he opened it and saw a little blinking light and a little device, connected with the light.

They were tracking them down.

"Oh shit, we lead them here." Meis shouted in shock and disbelief and looked towards Galo and Lio. "We're so sorry."

"Shit." Galo cursed under his breath.

Fire was shot at them again but Galo made another ice wall before it hite anybody. Then he brought his hands together to make the same war hammer he made as a child but bigger. He smashed it to the ground, hard then the ice that came from it made a thick, giant ice wall.

"This should buy us some ti..."

Before Galo could finish his sentence, he was shot with fire right at the heart as soon as he turned around.

"GALO!" Lio, Aina, Lucia Gueira and Meis exclaimed at the same time.

Galo tried to cool the fire in his chest but the more he used his ice, the hotter the flame became.

"What the hell?" Galo groaned.

"You like it?"

The six of them looked up at the top of the cliff by the trucks to see a woman in the Burn Force gear who shot the fire with a fire gun. 

"The more ice you use, the faster the flame will hurt you." She explained and pointed her gun at Aina and Lucia.

Before she could though, Aina stomped her foot and the woman was pushed back by the ice that came to the top of the cliff faster then the speed of light.

"We need to.." 

Before she could finish, fire surrounded their exits and they had nowhere else to go. Then the members of Burn Force came and pointed their guns at all of them.

"Crap we're cornered." Meis cried and pulled on his hair in fear.

"No," Lucia and Aina told them, "just us."

Both girls stomped their feet with Aina on the right and Lucia on the left and the two girls made ice walls infront of the fire but they knew it wasn't going to last long so they had to move quickly.

Aina made an ice chain and swung it like a whip to grab Galo, Lio, Gueira and Meis all at once then she let go and let the chain wrap itself on the four boys.

Galo looked at the chain then to the girls. "What the hell are you doing?"

Lucia used her powers to bring the four boys up into the air then her ice and snow swirled around and made a cannon for all four boys.

"Stay alive and the Frostish will live on." Aina commanded and used her powers to shoot them into the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The four men yelled and disappeared out of sight.

The girls turned back to the walls they created and watch the ice melt away fast.

The members of Burn Force pointed their guns at them again, ready to shoot them.

'Please live on Galo, Lio and I hope you two find true happiness with each other.' Aina thought before she got hit with fire and everything went black.


	9. Giant Snow Monster

"...io?"

"L...io?"

"LIO?"

Lio woke up with a start and looked up to see Gueira and Meis looking down on him.

Meis sighed in relief. "Oh thank god he woke up."

"Are you okay?" Gueira asked, worry and concern written all over his face.

Lio looked around and saw that they were back in the Freezing Rescue plane. How did they get here? Lio didn't remember what happened after he, Galo, Gueira, and Meis were shot out of the ice cannon made by the girls.

"Where's Galo?" Lio asked, hoping that he was around somewhere.

"We don't know." Meis answered. "He was trying to take the fire out of his chest and ended up breaking the ice chain and then the three of us fell into huge piles of snow. Then we saw the plane and the Burn Force aircrafts and carried you here."

"The previous Frostish village, do you think he's there?" Lio asked with hope.

"We already checked, he's not there." Gueira answered. "He must have gone further then us."

Lio's started to panic. "Well lets go find him." He sate up but once he did, a stinging pain shot at his upper right hip. "Ow."

"Don't move, lay down." Gueira ordered and layed Lio back down on the ground with his Freezing Rescue jacket as a pillow.

Lio looked down to see bandages stained with blood on his right hip. "What the hell? What happened?"

"You got stabbed by a sharp rock under the pile of snow you fell on." Meis answered. "We were lucky to get to the plane and find the first aid kit in time."

Lio looked down at his wound again. Why did he have to get hurt now when Galo was missing? He looked back up to see Meis and Gueira who exchanged a look of regret.

"This is all our fault." Gueira bowed his head in shame. "We're so sorry. We should have looked further into that flash drive."

"No!" Lio shouted. "You guys were trying to help."

"And that help caused all the Frostish except for Galo to get captured." Meis shouted with tears starting to roll down his face. "I really like the Frostish. After getting to know them, I see that they're not scary or evil like we thought they were. They're kind people and they don't deserve to be treated like lab rats."

"Why did it have to be them of all people?" Gueira asked and turned around to try to hide his sadness more.

"Why indeed." Lio looked at them with sympathy and started to shed some tears of his own. "I love a Frostish."

Lio sniffed and placed a hand on Gueira's back and the other on Meis's shoulder, to try to give them and himself some comfort even though they're about to lose their friends.

* * *

Further up the mountain, miles away from the aircrafts and the old village, Galo layed in the snow and looked up at the sky in sorrow.

They were being tracked down when he thought the Frostish would finally be safe. Someone put that tracking device in the drive and it could've been anyone, even Aina's sister.

Could it have been her? Did she know that tracking device was in the drive? Did she think that if she sold the Frostish out then she could save her sister?

No.

Kray Foresight was to blame for all of this, not her.

'That bastard.' Galo thought with a growl. 'He may have won the battle but he won't win the war.'

Sparks of ice were starting to form in his hands and at the same time, the flames that are hurting him were growing stronger. But he didn't give a damn about the pain. The hate, anger and misery in his heart were greater then that.

"I've been nice for too long." Galo thought aloud, closing his eyes. Ice started to come out from everywhere, forming into the sharpest spikes he can create. Snow started to surround his body and the flame hurting his chest was getting weaker.

His skin and hair turned white as snow, the spikes in his hair becoming sharper, his teeth turned into razors and his hands became claws. And when he opened his eyes, they were pure white with no color.

He ripped the flame from his chest and crushed it in his hand, causing it to vanish.

He looked up and raised his arms, making the ice and snow rise and form a giant claw hand.

* * *

Back at the plane, Lio was finally able to sit up thanks to Gueira and Meis's help.

"Damn it." Lio hissed, gently placing his hands on his hip. "I need to find Galo."

"We'll find him when you're completely healed." Gueira said sternly but went to a gentle tone. "Look we know you love him and you're worried about him too but you need to calm down. He's a strong guy so I'm sure he's safe."

"That doesn't mean I should just sit here and wait for something to happen." Lio snapped. "Burn Force could come back to look for us and when they do, they'll take Galo to the labs and kill him. I don't want that, I'd rather die then let that happen."

"Guys?" Meis tried to get their attention. While wrapping his arms around himself to try to give himself more heat when he started to feel the air getting more colder then normal.

"I understand that but what would Galo think if he saw you like this right now?"

Lio opened his mouth to say something but closed it when he thought about the question. If Galo was here he probably would be doing the same thing Meis and Gueira were doing. He always wants to protect him, so he probably would.

"You're right," Lio bowed his head in shame, "I'm sorry."

Meis looked over at the front window with eyes full of fear to see that snow was starting to go upwards further up the mountain. "Guys?"

"He probably would have done the same thing." Lio told Gueira and offered a hug which Gueira gladly excepted.

"It's alright, I get it."

That was when they heard a loud noise coming from outside. All three of them looked out the window to see ice coming right towards them.

"ICE!" Meis screamed and quickly got into the drivers seat to start the engine but it didn't start.

Meis tried again and again but the engine wasn't coming to life.

"Crap, it's not starting." Meis panicked.

"I have an idea." Gueira reassured and ran to Lio's armor that was thankfully still in the plane to take out the flaming sword. He ran over to Meis and shoved his legs to the side.

"What are you doing!?" Lio and Meis shouted.

"Let's see if this works." Gueira opened the steering column and took out a few wires.

'Hotwire.' Meis thought. He looked up at the ice to see it coming closer.

"Hurry up, it's getting closer!" Meis started to panic again.

"Hang on." Gueira ordered then connected some wires together and the engine roared to life. "NOW."

Meis wasted no time and quickly brought the plane up into the air, causing the ice to miss them by an inch.

Once they were far enough away, Meis turned the plane around to see that the ice grew more and destroyed all of the Burn Force aircrafts in one blow.

"Holy shit." Gueira cursed, amazed by how powerful that was.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

The three of them jumped at the loud, monstrous roar that was heard further up the mountain.

They watched the ice that almost attacked them get pulled back and saw that it made a giant arm with a claw hand.

"Oh." Meis started and watched the hand rise a little more before following it up.

"My." Gueira added and the three of them were faced with a giant snow monster that had to be at least twenty-six meters tall or more. With a sharp toothed angry face, piercing white eyes and a growl that would even make an adult run away, crying for their mommy.

"God." Lio finished with wide eyes.

The monster looked at them for a moment but then turned his attention to the city.

 **"KRAY FORESIGHT!"** The monster screamed and made his way to the city.

"Wait." Meis whispered with wide eyes.

"Don't tell us that's...." Gueira started.

"Galo." Lio finished, knowing full well that it had to be if that monster was going after Governor Kray.

"And that's where this comes in." Gueira tossed Lio his flaming sword.

Lio caught it and looked at him with fear. "What?"

"Use that to stop him." Gueira explained. "When we get close, drop out of the plane and get him out of there."

"Do you think it'll work?" Meis asked and started to fly towards Galo.

Gueira thought about that for a moment and looked back to Lio. "It's a fifty, fifty percent chance."

"FIFTY, FIFTY!?" Meis and Lio blurted.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Galo roared again and the three looked up to see that Galo made it to the city and he started to crush buildings with his bare hands.

 **"Kray Foresight, release all the Frostish or I'll make this city into a frozen waste land."** Galo warned and ice started to produce from his giant foot, destroying everything in sight.

* * *

In the Foresight Foundation, the Frostish were being shoved into pods and getting strapped inside them.

Aina and Lucia were already strapped in theirs with their hands covered with frost restrainments from keeping them from using their powers.

They looked to the side to see Govenor Kray looking at all of them like they were scum. Aina wanted nothing more then to destroy him but she couldn't because she couldn't get the restrainments off.

Then a roar was heard and Kray looked out the window to see a giant monster destroying the city.

"Well look who it is." Kray pointed out and then gave an angry expression. "Come at me."

The monster got the hint and made its way over to the foundation as fast as it could.

* * *

"Get ready Lio." Meis reminded and flew the plane closer to Galo.

"I am." He said and made sure the wire around his waist was as tight as it can be, his sword at the ready.

"Shit, he's heading towards Foresight Foundation." Gueira looked through the window and turned back to Lio. "We gotta hurry before he causes more destruction."

"Almost there." Meis yelled and flew close to his head. He opened the back door and turned to Lio. "Go while I'm still here."

Lio didn't need to be told twice. He jumped out of the plane and went straight to the nap of Galo's neck.

Galo stopped and tried to grab Lio but he was able to escape before he could catch him. Lio used his sword to cut the side of his neck, causing him to roar in pain.

"Sorry Galo." Lio apologized and then started to cut more until he was able to see Galo or what he thinks is Galo.

 **"What are you doing here!? You'll freeze to death if you come closer."** Galo warned.

 **"It's not cold at all!"** Lio reassured with a shout and took the wire off him. Then he got closer to Galo who tried to stay away by moving further into the snowy monster but Lio was able to put the wire on him before he disappeared into the snow then looked up at the plane. "Reel us in."

Meis flew the plane away from the monster and Gueira reeled them both in. Once the two got into the plane, Meis shut the door and flew away from the city.

* * *

Kray watched them leave before turning back to the Frostish that looked back at him with fear written all over their faces. Except for Aina and Luica who were completely pissed off.

"Don't worry, he will join all of you soon."


	10. Galolio VS. Kray

**"LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW."** Galo yelled and banged on the door of the plane.

"No, Galo calm down." Lio shouted and tried to hold him back but because of his small frame, he could only do little.

 **"I NEED TO FREE THE FROSTISH."** Galo snapped at him.

"We'll help them some other way, what is destroying the city going to do?" Lio tried to reason and looked into the still pure white eyes. "Didn't you and the Frostish swore that you would never kill?"

Galo stopped banging on the door and looked down at Lio with wide eyes. Then he fell to his knees and started to go back to the way he was.

"The oath." Galo whispered and let some tears fall from his face. He swore to never kill and there he was, ready to do it. What was he thinking?

Galo tightly embraced Lio and cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to see that ugly side of me. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright." Lio whispered and rubbed his back. "You would have done the same if I was the one about to destroy the city."

Meis and Gueira watched the comforting scene then they landed the ship by a frozen lake.

Everyone made their way out and Galo and Lio looked at the frozen lake like it was an old friend.

"I remember this place." Lio said and walked to where the log was still sitting there after all of these years. "This is where we spent our last day of winter together and where you asked me to marry you." He took out his ring from under his shirt and admired it.

"It is." Galo chuckled and sat on the log, Lio joining him. Galo remembered that day so well, it was a great day but it's a sad memory.

Galo looked down at his palms. "Why did this have to happen?"

Lio looked up a at Galo and put a hand on his shoulder. "Destiny had different plans for us Galo. Life can't always go as we planned."

"Well fuck destiny, why did it have to be a bitch?" Galo blurted back. "All I wanted was for things to be okay but no matter what I tried to do, nothing turns out right. I had to grow up fast because I'm worried about them all the time and everyday, I've been dreading that something bad will happen. And now look, something bad did happen and I let my emotions get the best of me. I was ready to kill when I swore I would never kill and now I hate myself for trying to break that oath." Galo put a hand over his eyes to hide his tears. "You deserve better Lio, why is a brave and kind person like you, with someone like me?"

Galo felt Lio's soft hands gently take his hand away and he looked up at him to see his face full of sympathy, kindness and love.

"Galo I'm so sorry, I never knew you felt that way all the time." Lio leaned forward and gave him a kiss. It was soft and gentle, something they both needed.

Lio pulled back after a few minutes and wiped the tears away from Galo's face. "I said this once, I'll say it again. I'm afraid of losing you and I love you, nothing is ever going to change that. Before I found out you were a Frostish, I was afraid too, afraid that the Frostish would take more people away and I had to grow up fast too because I wanted to prepare for when I faced the Frostish and make them pay. But after I saw you, helped you and got to understand the Frostish, I realized that they're just as afraid as any of us."

Tears then started to roll down Lio's face. "I want to help you no matter what Galo. We'll save the Frostish and we'll do it together, you're not alone because you got me."

"And us." Gueira said from behind them making them both jump.

"Sorry, we had to listen." Meis apologized. "And we're so sorry Galo, we didn't mean for the Frostish to get captured."

Galo gave a small smile. "Don't blame yourselves, you were only trying to help."

Meis and Gueira gave small smiles in return.

"Hey guys?" Lio tapped on Galo's shoulder. The three men looked at him and he pointed at the lake. "What is that?"

The three of them looked through the ice and saw a a massive machine looking thing under the ice.

"Is that the ship they were making?" Meis gasped.

"They were hiding it this whole time." Gueira pointed out. "But why under ice?"

"Doesn't matter, it was hidden in plain sight and that's what we know." Lio stated.

"Indeed."

The four men screamed in surprise and saw an old man appear before them.

"All four of you come with me." He said and went down to the entrance, the four of them following.

When they got in, they witnessed a video of the old man and Kray Foresight, only he was younger and watched him kill the old man with a gun.

The lights came on and showed them all the weapons that Burn Force would use to take down the Frostish.

"The Burn Force weapons." Galo noted.

"Yes." Said the old man and took a bow. "Professor Deus Prometheus, at your service. As you saw, Kray killed me and took all of my work."

"And now he has all the Frostish to power up his ship." Gueira told them. "What are we going to do?"

"Kray does not know that he will be the reason the world will freeze forever. By using the fears of the Frostish, the Promare that lives within each of them will be afraid as well and go out of control." The Professor explained

"Wow." Lio commented and looked towards Galo to see him looking down at his hands once again.

"Wait, if the Frostish die or get injured would that mean the Promare will get stronger and cause more power to the weather?" Meis asked, staring to panic again.

The Professor nodded.

"And that would mean the world will end in ice and we all freeze to death." Gueira added. "Great."

"But lucky for you, I have something that can help." The Professor told them and then a giant robot appeared.

Everyone turned to see the gigantic thing.

"Requires two pilots and needs the power of the Promare to work." The Professor told them.

"Perfect." Lio praised in excitement and he and Galo got in, with Galo powering the pod to give it power.

"Wait, I don't like the look of it." Lio complained.

"On it." Galo used his ice to make the robot different shades of blue from dark to light to just white.

"Love it." Lio complemented. "Let's go Galolio."

"What!?" Galo looked him like he was crazy. "Galolio?"

"Yeah, Galo and Lio put together?"

"Oh, I like it." Galo smiled but then pointed to the city. "Let's save the planet."

Lio nodded and flew the robot to Promepolis where they were met with Kray's tower and that was when the tower became a robot as well.

"You two really have a death wish huh?" Kray asked from the robot and shot some fire at them.

They were able to miss it when Galo moved them to the right then he made the robot clap his hands and made an ice a huge ice hammer, the biggest he's ever done.

"EAT THIS." Galo and Lio yelled and smashed the robot's face with the hammer. 

But that wasn't enough, Kray made the robot kick Galolio off his feet and used the hand of his robot to grab the two of them out.

"Shit." Lio cursed when they were pulled out.

But then Galo used his ice to produce spikes from the ground and stabbed Kray's robot, making it tumble and taking them with him.

Galo and Lio landed in a snowbank and they looked at each other before running to the head of Kray's robot.

Then Kray came out of it and shot both men a glare but then gave Galo an evil smile. "You and you're people will die Galo Thymos."

"NO WE WON'T." Galo yelled and ran towards Kray to shot an entire blizzard at the man that caused all of his people's fears.

"GALO!?" Lio gasped.

"Do you really think you can kill me with a blizzard?" They heard Kray ask and their eyes widened.

Before they knew it, a hand went around Galo's throat and stopped him from making the blizzard.

"You're...a Frostish!?" Galo asked in disbelief and tried to get Kray's hand off his throat but it was too strong for him to prey open.

"And a savior." Kray added.

"No, please stop. This isn't right. You'll destroy the Earth if you continue this." Lio tried to reason but then the Governor shot him a look.

"Let's get rid of you." Kray then raised his hand to shoot ice at Lio.

"NO." Gall yelled and quickly shot his ice at Lio's necklace before Kray pushed Lio away thanks to his ice.

Kray then turned to Galo and carried him to his doom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know the robot's actual name is either Galo De Lion or Lio De Galon but I wanted to call it Galolio at least once because I just love the ship name so much.


	11. Save Earth, the Frostish, the Love of My Life and You

Lio fell on his wound back to Galolio. He hissed in pain and put his hands on it, hoping it'll ease the pain a little.

"Shit, Galo." He whispered and got on his feet with the help of Galolio's big hand to keep his balance.

"LIO!"

Lio gasped and looked up to see Meis and Gueira looking down at him.

"We flew the plane here and we saw a blizzard, what happened?" Meis asked.

"Guys, Kray has Galo." Lio tried to run to them but then his leg betrayed him and made him fall in pain. "Fuck."

Meis and Gueira ran over to him and the two put their heads over his arms carried him back to the plane a few feet away.

The two men set Lio down in the passenger seat and examined his wound. To their relief, it didn't open or anything.

"Guys you have to help me. If I don't save him soon, he'll die along with the rest of the Frostish." Lio said in fear then frost started to cover the inside of the plane.

"What the hell!?" Meis gasped and him and Gueira stood away.

Lio looked at the frost and gasped in surprise. Then he remembered that Galo shot ice at his necklace, he took it out and saw that his ring was now glowing a light blue. "Galo's ice protected me."

Meis and Gueira looked at it in amazement then exchanged a worried galnce to one another.

"We need to hurry." Gueira pointed out and him and Meis got the plane up and running again.

"Prepare yourselves." Meis warned. "We're going to destroy the plane."

"WHAT!?" Lio yelled.

"We need to get to the engine quickly, so what better way to do it then to destroy it?" Gueira asked then strapped himself in.

Lio strapped himself with the extra seatbelts and held on tight before Meis flew the plane at full speed.

Galo pulled on his restrainments for the hundredth time now. He tried again and again to take the tight things off but no matter how hard he tried, they never wanted to come off.

"Galo it's no use, we already tried multiple times." Aina told him and gave a sigh.

Galo stopped pulling and bowed his head in shame, tears rolling down his face. The last tears to roll down his face. "I'm so sorry. I failed you all as a leader."

"No you didn't." Lucia gave a gentle tone. "You helped us in ways that we thought would be impossible Galo. You even inspired all of us."

"I'd be honered to die along side you leader." Galo looked up to see the elderly man say with pride. "I know I doubted you when we first met but you proved me wrong and now I'm proud to be a Frostish."

"So am I." A little boy told him. "I'm proud to be a Frostish."

"I'm proud to be a Frostish." A young woman shouted to the others.

"I'm proud to be a Frostish. I'm proud to be a Frostish." Everyone chanted with honor and pride.

Galo looked up to all the Frostish and gave a small smile. He was able to help them and now they aren't afraid to be what they are now. As a kid, he was able to make a difference and he couldn't have been happier in his life.

"I'm proud to be a Frostish. I'm proud to be a Frostish." Galo chanted with them but they were interrupted by a siren going off and they all stopped.

"QUITE ALL OF YOU." A Burn Force guard yelled at them, standing by the lever to power up the ship.

Governor Kray looked down at all of them before turning to the guard and giving him a nod.

The guard gave an evil smile and grabbed the lever.

All the Frostish didn't flinch, they all gave looks of determination, their eyes filled with pride.

"If I die, I die a Frostish" Galo shouted.

"IF I DIE, I DIE A FROSTISH." The Frostish repeated with honor.

Then the lever was pulled.

Electricity flowed through everyone, giving them pain and screaming bloody murder. Galo felt like his entire body was on fire, his Promare screaming for it to stop.

Kray watched the sight and saw that the power within the Frostish started to power up the engine.

"Govenor Kray." One of the space pilots called and Kray turned around to see through the window that the Freezing Rescue plane was flying straight towards them at full speed.

"GET DOWN." Kray ordered and everyone ran for safety.

The plane smashed its way into the ship and slide into the huge hallway to where the core that was taking all the Frostish's power was and crashed into it.

The power torturing the Frostish faded away and the energy that was about to power the engine died out.

Kray and the Frostish looked at the plane in surprise. They all watched as the door was violently kicked open and a familiar redhead came out with his arms up in victory.

"That was awesome." Gueira cheered.

Meis stepped out and gave the air a fist bump. "We're alive."

"Not for long." Kray hissed and shot arrows of ice at the two men but before they could come in contact with their faces, an ice wall was created to protect them. "What the..."

"A little trick I learned from Aina and Lucia." Lio stepped out of the damaged plane and punched the wall into pieces.

"DIE." Kray screamed, raising his hand to shoot a snow storm at them.

Lio raised his own hand and made ice come out of his own hand to create another wall for Meis and Gueira and he made an ice shield for himself.

He made his way over to Kray and when he was close enough, he shot a blizzard at him, making him loose his balance and fall to the floor.

"Galo gave me his ice so he could protect me." He stomped his foot and ice started to cover the room, making frost grow on the Frostish's restrainments. Then they were free once the restrainments broke off of them.

"I'm going to save Earth, the Frostish, the love of my life and you." Lio promised and pointed at Kray with an icy finger.

Kray's eyes widened in disbelief.

Lio ran to the Frostish and saw that they were still trying to get the rest of their restrainments off their arms.

And then he heard someone vomit.

He quickly turned to the side to see Galo who was the one throwing up water, much like what happened with Anwyll.

"GALO!" Lio ran to him once he fell to the floor and his skin was slowly starting to turn into ice.

He heard Aina, Lucia and the rest of the Frostish gasp with horror. Were they going to lose their leader, their friend, their saviour?

"No, please no." Lio begged but then he remembered what he had to do. He brought his hands up but then thought if he was going to fail like Aina. He needs a lot of ice, then it hit him.

He took out his toy ring that was still glowing and took one more good look at it. This was a reminder that Galo was the only one for him but he could probably always get a new one. Or if not, it didn't matter. Galo's life is more important to him then anything. He placed it in the palm of his hand and it glowed even more with frost sticking to it.

"Goodbye old friend." Lio told the ring and he put it in his mouth.

He brought his and Galo's lips together and felt a warm but also cold sensation. Galo's lips were half covered with ice but the ice started to turn back into skin once again.

Lio pulled back and saw that Galo's body reformed back to its normal form.

Galo turned his head and looked up at Lio with exhausted and hopeful eyes. "L-L-Lio?"

"Hello, my love." Lio greeted and brought their foreheads together.

"Thank the Promare, you're okay." Galo whispered and tightly embraced Lio.

Lio embraced him back just as tight but then everything was staring to get colder and colder.

"I know what we need to do." Galo said.

"What?"

"I was able to connect with the Pormare when I was in the pod and we need to let them freeze everything that way, they'll be satisfied and they'll disappear forever." Galo explained, getting on his feet and helping Lio up.

"Let's save the planet."

"We need everyone's help so use the light in you to use your powers and let's do this together." Galo told the rest of the Frostish.

"Hell yeah." Lucia cheered and produced her ice.

"We can do this." Aina cheered and did the same.

And soon, the rest of the Frostish used their powers and once that was done, more ice and snow surrounded Galo and Lio and they were able to make another giant robot that stood on the Earth with pride.

"With my desire to help those I love," Lio began.

"And my desire to freeze everything and to protect those I love," Galo added.

"We make Galolio!" The two of them finished and Galolio made the world be covered an ice while protecting those who were not Frostish with different ice.

The ice surrendered the Earth and froze everything there was until the world was nothing but a waste land but then snow started to go to the sky and it was like winter was going in reverse.

All the snow around the world was starting to go away and it was getting warmer and warmer with every second that it did.

Galo watched as the last of his ice and snow danced and giggled in his hand and it slowly fadded away along with the rest of the Frostish power.

The sun rose to a new dawn, a warm dawn of spring. Galo was sitting beside Kray with a glare towards him but then he gave a small smile.

"There is no more Promare and no more Frostish." Galo told him and when Kray didn't say anything, he walked off to the top of a building that Galo destroyed when he was the giant monster.

He looked at Lio with a smile and Lio smiled back.

"Finally." Galo sighed in relief and spread his arms out to the warm sun. "It's good to finally not get hurt by heat anymore."

"I bet." Lio said and did the same. "Now we just need to return the city the way it was."

"With a lot of people's help, I think we can do it." Galo looked towards him, then realized that he was only wearing a chain around his neck.

"You lost it huh?" Galo pointed at the chain.

Lio looked down to see the empty chain and shook his head. "No, I needed it to save your life because that's where the power was coming from and I'm really sorry Galo. I loved that ring but it's gone now."

"I know." Galo brought him close and kissed his temple. "Don't worry about it, it's only a ring. You are more important."

Lio hugged him back and the two stayed like that for a moment then Galo got down on one knee.

"Lio, I know I asked you this once but I would like to ask again." Galo started and took a deep breath. "Lio Fotia, will you marry me?"

Lio's eyes started to fill up with tears once again and gave a smile full of love.

"Yes. Yes, I will Galo Thymos."


	12. Two Years Later

The city repairs have been going great. The buildings were going back to the way they were, the ex-Frostish were starting to settle in and join the city again, and everyone else was starting to accept the ex-Frostish and helping them out.

Galo was happy for all of this and he was glad that things were starting to get better.

And now they are starting to get even better.

Everyone wanted to take a break from the repairs and wanted to spend a wedding day for him and Lio at the frozen lake where they confessed to each other.

He looked around to see the evergreen trees were decorated with dangling glass icicles and some white velvet to add to the beauty. Everyone was either sitting or standing by the chairs, waiting for Lio to arrive.

He took a deep breath out of nervousness and put a hand over his heart, to try to calm himself down.

"Nervous?" Lucia asked from behind him.

"Of what?" Galo asked in a brave tone.

She rolled her eyes and shrugged. She can tell that he's nervous, he just didn't want to admit it. She turned around to see Aina trying to straighten out her floor length, long sleeved light blue dresses with snowy swirls.

"You look beautiful Aina." Lucia reassured her and she gave a blush.

"Thanks, you as well." She complemented and shyly turned back to face her.

Lucia adjusted her suit. "Why thank you."

Galo gave them knowing lookes and shook his head with a small smile.

"What?" Aina asked him when he turned away.

"Nothing." Galo responded.

Meis and Gueira tried to hide their laughter but a couple giggles were able to came out.

Galo looked at them with the same look and the two of them blushed when they spotted it.

"We're not a couple." Meis told him in denial and pointed at Gueira then pointed at himself.

"Yet." Galo added and looked back to the crowd that was now standing up.

"Here he comes." Meis jumped in excitement and held on to his bouquet of light blue flowers tightly.

The violinist started to play Here Comes the Bride and after a few minutes into the song, Lio appeared and slowly walked towards Galo.

Galo's eyes widend at Lio wearing the same beautiful, long sleeved, a-line wedding dress with a soft white fur cloak and white flats with the same bouquet of white and blue flowers like in his dream. But what was different, was that Lio was wearing a new engagement ring with a pink diamond to match his eyes and his seventh month pregnant belly was showing.

Galo gave a smile.

A year after they saved the world, they found out that Lio was pregnant and Galo's really excited to become a father. He was able to convince him not do the labor work and instead do paperwork at least until his pregnancy was over.

Lio looked back at Galo with a smile of his own and in a blink of an eye, he was standing right beside him.

The violinist stopped the music and the Priest started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloveds, we are gathered here today to witness the wedding of Galo Thymos and Lio Fotia."

After all the necessary things have been said and done, it was time to start the vows. The Priest turned to Lio with a smile. "Would you like to to start?"

Lio nodded and looked up at Galo. "Galo you are not only my friend but you've also been my lover even when we were apart. It's like we were made to be and I'm really happy that we are because I love you with all of my heart, soul and life. I want to be with you forever and never be separated from you again. I'm proud to be the mommy to be of your child and your lover for life."

The audience applauded with joy and Galo had to fight the urge to kiss him right here and now.

The Priest then turned to Galo. "Now you."

Galo took Lio's hands in his own and held them gently with love and care. "Lio when I first saw you, I told myself that I probably should have left you alone but I didn't want to because I wanted to get to know you. And I'm happy that I made that choice because I love you and I will never stop loving you. I'm proud to be your lover and I'm glad that you still love me just as much as I still love you. And now let's be together forever."

The audience applauded again and Lio had some tears of joy escaping his eyes with a smile on his face.

"Do you, Lio Fotia, take Galo Thymos to be your husband forever?" The Priest kindly asked, turning to him.

"I do." Lio answered without regret.

"And do you, Galo Thymos, take Lio Fotia to be your husband forever?" The Priest turned to him.

"I do." Galo answered without regret as well.

The Priest closed his book and gave a huge smile. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you two as forever husbands." He turned to Galo. "You may kiss the bride."

Galo and Lio embraced each other and gave a kiss full of devotion.

The audience applauded louder then ever, giving them their love, loyalty and support for the new Thymos newlyweds.

The two pulled back and looked into each others eyes, knowing that this time, they were definitely going to be together forever no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it is done, what do you all think? Did you guys like it, I hope you did and thanks to all of the people that gave their love and support on this story. I hope you all have a great day or night.


End file.
